Shadows
by thoughtsofanonymous
Summary: Emma wasn't prepared for what Neverland had in store for her. Upon her first greeting with the legendary Pan, she's learned the horrible fate that had befallen over Henry. Emma learns to place her faith in an unlikely ally to fight for what's left of her son, gaining some unforeseen emotions along the way.
1. Discovered

The rough texture of the wool bag was finally yanked off her head, inviting back the fresh crisp air. She was surrounded by hooded cloaks and harvesting tension. Their cold-blooded, hostile stares were like sharpened knives.

Emma scanned down the line until she reached dead center. The boy stood with his back to her, his arms crossed contently as he peered out beyond the cliff to the bay where the Jolly Roger was anchored. His hair was wildly disheveled and frayed upwards with the wind, though still recognizable to Emma. His familiar plaid shirt was ripped, torn and dirtied. Even from behind, she couldn't mistake his features for anyone else. "Henry," she gasped in an unsteady breath.

He turned to face her, revealing the unsettling distortions in his features. His skin was pale white with bloodless light blue lips. "Not quite, sweets," he grinned manically with wide, insane eyes.

She fell backwards in horror. He took an advancing step towards her, casting a chilling glare of amusement at her dread. "What have you done to my son?" She growled, trying to establish some ground.

He cocked his head to the side curiously. "I just wanted my body back. Is that really so much to ask?" Emma stared into his eyes, desperately searching for any evidence that Henry was still there. Rather than identifying his familiar innocent brightness, she could only make out the swelling darkness that had taken grip in his gaze. His smile was no longer youthful and loving, rather twisted and contorted in wickedness. His face was almost unrecognizable. The painful sight of Henry's lost features set her eyes to the ground.

He grinned at her broken facade, "Name's Pan." Her heart ached with the realization that she was too late. The dark shadow that stemmed from Henry's feet lunged out towards her. Its hands frantically shook, extending out its fingers in a desperate reach for Emma. Peter followed Emma's stare to the ground. He chuckled, "Uh oh, looks like someone is trying to get back to Mummy."

With all of her rage and fury, Emma focused her attention to her hands and exerted all the power she could to throw him back. Nothing. She looked down to her inactive hands, finally noticing the heavy weight cast over her.

"Tisk, tisk," He childishly snickered at her, "Miss, I'm the only one with the magic around here." He shot quick glances to the two boys holding her down. Their grips around her arms tightened in restraint.

He slowly pulled out the dagger hanging from his worn belt buckle. "It's been lovely to meet you," his eyes darkened in excitement, "But I'm afraid grownups like you simply do not belong here, in _my_ world." The knife caught the sunlight, shining a glimmer in Emma's eyes as Peter minimized the distance between them.

She stared back and waited for the inevitable, the cold breaking plunge of the dagger. His arm pulled back a little ways as his eyes focused unremorsefully into her stare.

Suddenly a flash of black and red knocked Peter off of his feet and hurdled to the ground. The Lost Boys flinched for a moment, ready to strike in defense, though Peter was quick to raise a hand. He stumbled back onto his feet and looked to his attacker.

Peter youthfully gleamed when recognizing Killian, who had fallen onto his bad side from the fall. "Ahoy Capt'n!" Peter shouted out gleefully as the Lost Boys chuckled among themselves. Emma watched in horror as Peter found his new target and advanced upon him.

Killian looked up to him, "I see you're stealing away their bodies now, Pan." He grumbled as he stood to his feet in a challenge.

"Oh, just one," Peter's eyes widened in mocking concern. He twirled the dagger in his hand excitedly, awaiting the perfect moment to strike. Killian's eyes darted down to the dagger and then to Emma, who was still under restraint. He looked back to Peter challengingly, bringing his good hand down to his sword. "You will not lay a hand on her," Killian growled.

"Getting a bit protective, are we?" Peter whispered with a manic smile. In a slight lift from his feet, Peter charged at Killian with full force. Killian pulled out his sword and deflected Pan's stabbing lunge. His heavy coat shrugged off his shoulders and onto the ground as Peter took a step back. Killian's gaze darkened at Peter as his grip tightened around the handle of his blade. Peter did not hold back; he came back at Killian from both sides. Though he was able to masterfully shield off Pan's relentless attacks, Killian wasn't making any offensive ground on him.

As Emma watched, she felt the restricting weight gradually lift off of her as Killian continued to distract Pan. She felt her strength begin to surge within her, though she remained inconspicuous to the Lost Ones.

Pan leaped upwards into the air over Killian, swiping his sword out from his hands and cracking his injured ribs with one strong kick at the side. Killian fell to the ground with an agonizing cry.

"I think it's time you've stepped down, Captain." Peter firmly stood just above his head, yet again twirling his knife in circles.

"No!" Emma screamed at the long metal dagger was plunged deep into Killian's chest. His eyes widened by the blow, shooting a look of agony to Emma as Peter slowly pulled the dagger out. He fell back to the ground, soon to close his eyes. The blood surged towards the open gash; he felt the hot liquid seep through the fingers that rested over his chest.

His eyes observed the darkness, and he soon thought whether this was death: lingering in the darkness for all eternity, never to be reunited with those that had passed before him. He tried to feel anything, though it was impossible to tell whether he was even breathing. Everything suddenly went cold. The sharp change in temperature helped him recognize his still prevalent body as chills slowly traveled down his spine. _This must be it,_ he thought, unsure of whether he was relieved or devastated by his impending death.

A few moments passed before a single gold light flickered in the darkness of his vision. It started out as merely a spark, but then grew in enchanting strands that wrapped around all he could see. The golden curving stands shimmered, and suddenly his body began to pulsate with awakened nerves. His heart beat picked up like a thrumming war drum as his chest pulsated with returning energy. The beating grew stronger and stronger within him.

This light must clearly be his ending. This was death. His life, and all that it had surmounted to was coming to an end. But then, what life did he really live? Three hundred years of hatred and scheming, for what? In the elongated life span that he had, he couldn't recall a time in the past three hundred years that he allowed himself to be happy. All of his years spent lingering in vengeance had been nothing more than frozen years of nothingness. He suddenly began to panic. _I'm not ready to die_.

The light and beating grew stronger and stronger as Killian inwardly panicked.

Suddenly he felt his esophagus scorch as he choked up a gulp of saltwater lodged in his throat. His eyes flashed open in shock. His body jerked to the side as he heaved out the water.

She was sitting over him. He first caught sight of her two wide, frenzied green eyes. Wet locks of blonde curls dangled over her dripping face. He felt his own clothes saturated in cold water as he tried moving his arms and legs. His shirt was unbuttoned down further to his navel; her hand was pressed against his bare chest. He watched in awe as the tips of her fingers, which were still shining a lustrous golden shimmer, slowly faded back to her natural shade. Drops of water that dribbled close to her hand were tainted red by the blood that came from his stab wound.

She was panting, clearly still trying to catch her breath. Killian felt her hand on his chest tremble as his skin magically pulled the open wound together. The silence between them brought out the sound of the river, babbling along the shore where he lied. The cool shade of the trees that towered over them permitted the chilled breeze to brush against his neck. He could make out the cliff a little ways up the river, where they just were.

Killian looked back up to Emma's anxious gaze. "Swan," he muttered in disbelief. She blinked, dropping a stray drop of sea water from her lashes onto his battered cheek.


	2. We Understand Each Other

They didn't have time to stop, talk, or think. Shortly after Killian awoke along the riverside, the Lost Boys had caught up with their trail. They had been chased for hours; they had to battle their waning strength with their meager will to survive until nightfall. Killian was sure that they'd stop their manhunt when the sun retreated behind the mountains in the west, which fortunately for the two of them, they did.

They were lucky to have stumbled onto the beach, which would serve as good navigation back to the Jolly Roger. Though after the exhausting chase, there was no arguing that they both needed to rest at least for a few hours. Just a few.

The small, rippling black waves rolled back onto another before skimming along the shore line. Killian gratefully listened to the familiarity of the sea as he observed the stars above. After a moment passed, he finally turned back to Emma, "We've been led astray. The ship is anchored on the other side of the island."

"What-"

"We've no choice but to rest here for tonight. Our return to the ship will continue in the morning."

Emma looked at him nervously, considering turning back to the concealing bush of foliage they had just retreated from. "They've left us for the night; the Lost Ones. Even they know better than to lurk in the forests of Neverland while its wild is consumed in darkness. This beach is safe… you must trust me."

She flinched at his last words. _Trust me._ "I'll get some firewood," she mumbled back numbly.

He shook his head, "There are many fearsome beasts that awaken at nightfall. Lingering in the forest is not wise, nor would be starting a fire that would attract undesirable attention." He spoke to her hesitantly, cautiously observing her fragility. "We must endure the cold for tonight.

Her uncertain gaze fluttered to the ground, then to the waves and finally back to him. "He's a shadow," her whispered words trembled off of her tongue. "All that's left is a shadow."

Killian took a hesitant step closer to her. "Swan, hold yourself together-"

"He's a shadow," she repeated herself in disbelief. "I didn't save him. He's gone."

Killian was horrified by this new side of her. Emma's drive and her stamina, which he admired most about her, were depleted and there was nothing left besides a heart broken mother in desperate need of her son. It was a sight Killian was all too familiar with. "Emma-"

"No, no, no!" She threw up her hands to push him away before stumbling onto the sand. "He's gone! Henry is gone!" Her shrieking cries echoed into the ground as the soft shore absorbed her fallen teardrops.

"Your boy is not lost! There's still a chance that we can-"

"That's bullshit!" She snapped up to him in ravaged anger. "My parents can try to shove all of their false fucking hope on me, but not you. You're supposed to tell me the truth!"

"Have I not given my word that you can trust me? I'm not a liar, Emma!" He spat out her name like a curse, "And sentencing your son to an eternity under Pan's torture would be a fate worse than death." His angry glare lingered in hers. She gasped in another painful breath, allowing her fear to consume her anger.

"What did he do to him?" Her words came out like fearful breathes.

"I've never seen him do this before."

"Damn it Hook! Tell me what that _thing_ did to my son!" She screamed at him as her cheeks flushed red.

"It's taken over his body. The boy you saw today was not your lad. Pan has been looking for a particular child for all the centuries I've known him. He's kidnapped many children during this quest, Baelfire being one of them. Pan's search must have concluded upon finding Henry."

She looked up at him, silent with the essence of bleak hopelessness growing in her eyes. Killian had been trying so hard to read her; to understand what she was hiding behind that thick mask of hers. Now that he has seen her in her rawest state, he regretted ever trying to test her in the first place. He couldn't bear the sight of her pain. Though he knew it would do no good, all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her, protect her from this misery and promise that everything would be alright. He knew the odds were against Henry. On the inside, Killian knew that there was no turning back for him. But Emma's pain was an unforeseeable agony that he couldn't endure.

He knelt down in front of her; his knees sank deep into the sand. "I promise you," he murmured softly, "I will do everything in my power to see that your boy is freed from Pan's clutches."

Before either of them could say anything more, Killian wrapped his tired arms around her and pulled her in close to his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. The sobs came, as he knew they would. Emma gripped around his waist as she let out her frustrated cries against his neck. Embracing Emma, feeling her arms wound tightly around him, slowly brought out his own longtime suffering.

This land, these shores, surfaced the buried wounds that he still kept of her, of Milah. He remembered these familiar tides long ago; the countless nights of waiting, watching and hoping that she would walk out from the waves and return to him. Neverland endured his pain and absorbed his sadness like a formidable sponge. The three hundred years he spent in this land plagued his soul and corrupted him with its primitive wickedness, leaving him with nothing besides a dark heart and colorful moniker. The suppressed memory of that sorrow was now in the forefront of Killian's thoughts and he knew that he could no longer run away from it all.

He cringed out deep breathes into her hair as he felt the throbs well up inside of him. The long-growing suppressed tumors of hatred and pain rolled up from his chest and into his throat. His gritted teeth tightened as he achingly groaned out all of his pent up emotional agony against Emma's shoulder. Her fingers knowingly tightened around his waist, squeezing him tightly amidst her own sobs.

For the first time in a long time, they were recognizing their pain. No more hiding behind thick walls of insecurity and fear. Facing the truth of it all, they both finally understood that serenity could only come after the storm. Peace can never return until the anguish is faced. They finally saw past all of the empty optimistic faith they've been fed. Everything was not alright. But just by each other's reassuring presence and physical grip around the other, Emma and Hook now felt a new, unfamiliar feeling; that it was going to be.


	3. Pan's Games

The shore seemed to stretch on endlessly. The water was clear and warm, inviting the ignorant to swim in the splendorous tropical waves. Emma could only shudder with the reminder of what really lurked under the shallow, rippling waves: savage bloodthirsty mermaids. No cute Little Mermaid nonsense. Blending in with the colorful reefs that littered Neverland's shore, the human-hybrid creatures waited for any unwitting swimmer to be lured into the inviting sea.

In the course of their travels back to the ship, neither of them could bring themselves to address what had happened the night before. After waking still beside each other, they found that a great weight had been lifted between them. Emma's lack of faith in him had changed into something different, a different kind of tension she didn't yet understand.

"We should be approaching the bay," Hook flatly remarked as they paced on. She took notice that he was also acting curious for his nature. Perhaps it was just the level of physical exhaustion they were now both suffering. A few spare hours of sleep on the beach couldn't remedy that.

"How is your chest?"

He looked back at her confusedly.

"Where you were stabbed," she blushed.

"Ah that," he fisted the gash on his dark red crusted shirt, "not a bother."

"Don't you think it's a little strange that they haven't found us yet?"

Hook smiled bitterly, "You have much to learn about them. The Lost Ones are often cryptic in their methods of hunting their enemies. In the three centuries I spent in Neverland, not once was I ever able to foresee an attack. They will act on command of their leader."

Emma nodded, "Pan. What really happened between you two?"

"I crossed him once before, so he was quick to brand me as an enemy. He was a shadow then; a bloodthirsty savage. I suppose that much hasn't changed. Pan enjoys toying with his prey. He drives them mad with his cruel immature games. Only when his victims reach their final breaking point does he end their suffering." Now walking side-by-side with him, Emma could see the brightness dissipate in his eyes as the dark memory consumed his thoughts.

"But he didn't come after you."

"Ah but he did. The price of my insubordination was not my own life, but the lives of everyone else aboard the Roger. I endured watching the slow and torturous death of my crew. He hunted each of my men down and brutally killed them off like flies until there was no one left but me and the insufferable Mr. Smee." His hatred practically burned the words right out of his mouth.

"And here I thought all your issues just came from Milah," Emma mumbled with caution.

Hook looked at Emma with tired eyes, "I came to Neverland to buy me time to figure my revenge. The more time I spent in this land, the more my quest against the crocodile became a delusion. Pan's wrath lasted three centuries," he paused, "you have no idea what that was like."

"I'm sorry," Emma mumbled, unsure if there was anything more she could say to comfort him. Obviously not.

It took Hook a moment to gather his thoughts before he caught up with her. "I can assure you that they know where we are and that it is only a matter of time before it all starts."

"Before what starts?"

"Before he starts playing his game."

Emma bit her lip, letting her grief turn to anger. "When I can get my hands on that little son of a-"

"Wait," his hand raised in the air to silence her. Two figures wandered out from the forest and onto the beach ahead of them. Emma immediately recognized the taller figure as David, and the other as Gold. David dropped his sword when he caught their sight, immediately recognizing his daughter's distinct blonde locks. "Oh, thank god," he muttered as he reached the two of them in a jog. Once David reached her, he pulled Emma into a tight embrace, "You scared the hell out of us last night."

"Miss Swan, I had hoped you'd lost the pirate by now," Gold bitterly remarked as he limped after David's foot prints in the sand.

After spending two long days on high alert, being back in the safety of her father's embrace felt surreal. "Dad," she struggled to articulate her thoughts. "We've got a problem. We couldn't get back to the ship last night because of the Lost Boys."

David's eyebrow rose with curiosity, "The Lost Boys?"

"Lost Ones," Hook corrected her quietly under his breath.

She turned and gave him an annoyed glare, "Yeah okay whatever, the Lost Ones. They're vicious. I would've been killed if it hadn't of been for," she hesitated and motioned back to Hook, "him." His eyes perked up to meet hers.

"And there's something you should know about Pan."

"You saw him?" David's voice rose with concern as he distressingly threw his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, sort of. He was-"

"A mere child," Hook interrupted, "just as I remember him."

Emma turned to give him a questioning look. He stared back at her blankly with the determination to keep their knowledge of Pan a secret. She didn't understand why he thought it was a good idea to not bring up Pan to David, but for some inexplicable reason, she trusted his judgement. Stay silent, for now. To her surprise, David suddenly grinned, "Emma, we found him."

"Who?"

"Henry."

"You've retrieved the boy?" Hook repeated with skepticism.

"Yes," he half chuckled, slightly confused by their dreadful expressions. "Regina found him wandering around the forest a little ways up from the bay. He was delirious when he was brought back to the ship." Rumple shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Emma shot a concerned look to Gold then back to David, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes Emma, of course! Who else would he be?" Hook bore a subtle look of trepidation. Gold seemed oddly uneasy as well, leaving David as the only person excited by this news.

"I'd say now is a good time to get you all back to the ship," Gold spoke out tensely, offering his hand to David. (After damaging the life boat soon after their arrival to Neverland, it was impossible to transport to and from the island without the skilled assistance of Gold, Regina or Emma.)

David quickly linked hands with Gold and Emma. With her other hand, Emma instinctively took Hook's good hand without question, unsure if she was ready to face whoever was awaiting them on the ship. Emma felt the reassuring squeeze come from Hook as she met his eyes. His gaze was warm yet unwavering: _don't worry, don't be afraid._

Pan's game was starting.


	4. Denial and Delusion

Emma shut her eyes to the sight of Neverland's tropical shore and opened them to the deck of the Roger. Her fingers trembled within Hook and David's tight grips. David was the first to let go, inviting the cool morning breeze to dry her sweating palm.

Mary Margaret's arms were crossed as Emma caught her looking out to the far away shore. She must have been watching them as they transported from the island to the ship.

"Snow," David exclaimed with relief.

Turning her attention to the new party, Mary Margaret smiled joyfully at Emma. She quickly ran over and threw her arms around her. "You had us so worried," Snow muttered as she pulled away to look at her tired daughter.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked tentatively. The door across the deck swiftly opened, revealing Henry and all his eagerness.

"Mom!" He shouted with a wide smile as he ran over. His cheeks were flushed pink again. The darkness in his eyes was gone and replaced with the youthful brightness of her long lost son. He looked alive again. His ripped and dirtied clothes were the only reminder of the monster that Emma and Hook encountered the previous day.

At first glance, Emma was overjoyed by this sight. She took a few steps toward him with outstretched arms when suddenly Henry abruptly tripped over his own feet. He fell flat against the hard wooden planks of the ship. Everyone gasped as Regina, who had followed Henry out from the lower levels ran over to his side. Emma could feel her alarms go off as Henry slowly regained his footing.

Hook took a casual step between the boy and her. "It'll take a while to find your sea legs, lad."

Henry grinned innocently as he began to close his distance between with Emma at a calmer pace. "Mom," his smile slowly returned.

Emma hugged him back tensely. She threw on a false grin as she faced him head-on. She could feel Hook tense up by her side as she convincingly kissed Henry's forehead, "Are you okay?"

Henry looked back up to her with a boyish smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. I missed you." She looked down to his feet where there was no shadow protruding out to the west. Unlike everyone else on board, Henry was the only one that didn't a shadow.

"I don't have one anymore." Henry frowned as he read her thoughts. "I guess it was just the price of getting away." She was taken aback by his honesty, but then again, they were always honest with each other for the most part. If he were still truly Pan, would he have brought up the shadow in front of everyone else?

"Come Henry," Regina took his hand, "Let's give her a few minutes. You still have some breakfast to eat downstairs." Henry gave Emma another innocent smile before following Regina. Just as he turned, Hook noticed the subtle smirk twitch up his lip.

* * *

"He told us everything," Snow mumbled down to Hook and Emma, who were sitting together at the table in the Captain's Quarters. "Emma it's a miracle that you two were able to escape in the first place. Now you want to go back to the island?"

"That's not Henry," Emma snapped, gripping the ends of the desk. "I'm telling you that the kid I just saw is not my son."

"Who is he then?" Regina crossed her arms angrily.

Emma dropped her shoulders, "Pan."

Regina scoffed and turned to face the window. Snow exhaustingly closed her eyes.

"I'm serious you have to believe me!"

"I agree that something is not right," Hook interrupted, "the boy is far too chipper. He was under the possession of an evil spirit until just recently and apparently also had his shadow ripped from his being. Any child that undergoes such suffering would have a hard time talking, let alone smiling."

"Excuse me Captain, but you would think that I would be able to tell if Peter Pan possessed my son's body."

"Indeed," Hook's voice lowered, "it is rather troubling that you cannot distinguish your son from a malicious demon."

Regina rolled her eyes and swallowed her animosity towards the pirate. "It's clear that the two of you have let the trauma of the island confuse your better judgment."

He suddenly slammed his hook against the table in frustration as he stood to tower over Regina, "Do you think that the boy is capable of doing this?" He lifted his shirt to reveal the healing pink scar that ran across his chest.

Snow winced, "Okay, let's just give this some time. You two must be exhausted. Let's just relax for a few hours and continue this conversation when David and Gold get back later."

Emma's eyes darkened with impatience, "I refuse to go back to Storybrook until Henry is safe and away from that monster."

"This is quite enough," Regina snapped. She stood from her chair and took a few paces over to the door. "I will not sit here and argue over something so ridiculous. You can deny Henry's sanity all you want, Miss Swan. You're only hurting your chances with him when we return home." She swiftly left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"I made a promise to her," Hook gestured over to Emma, "that I'd retrieve her son to safety. I intend on holding myself accountable to my word."

"But what if he really is Henry?" Snow countered, "Think of how this will affect him if he finds out that his own mother doubts his identity."

Emma could feel herself tremble with aggravation. The longer they spent arguing, the longer Henry was alone and still in danger. If this really was another one of Pan's tricks, then what has become of Henry? Was he still a shadow, now detached from his body and held captive? Was he fully repressed into his being, now existent only in suppressed thought? Could a shadow be held captive?

_How could David and Mary Margaret not trust them? Trust her?_

"I know Pan better than anyone on the ship," Hook spoke with resolve, "Give me today and tomorrow to prove that he is an imposter. In two days' time, if I have not convinced the lot of you then I'll return you all to Storybrook."


	5. Emma's Game

The seagulls screeched as they perched on the top of the masts. The broiling midday sun heated the floorboards of the main deck quickly. Emma untied the knot she had been working on for the past hour and began her fifth attempt to fix it. Hook had shown her the proper technique of tying certain knots a week ago and it had all gone over her head. Her hands were now sore from the rope burns along her palms. She pulled the final tug before turning around to show the Captain her work, "How's that?"

Hook sauntered over and gave the knot a quick look over before smirking, "Very impressive, Swan. In the course of an afternoon you've managed to tie a single knot," he mocked her before heading back up to the helm. Emma pursed her lips with aggravation as she wiped away the beads of sweat forming at the roots of her hair.

"Mom, I know you don't trust me." Henry muttered from behind. She relaxed her fists and turned to face him with guilty eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell. It's alright; I'm not mad. After everything that happened, I understand that you want to make sure it's really me." He smiled reassuringly. _Well he certainly sounded a hell of a lot like Henry._

Emma dropped her shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry kid. It's just been a long couple of weeks. We'll figure things out when we get back, I promise."

"Wait," Henry looked back at Regina, who was taking her break by lounging in the meager sliver of shade, "if you're both here, then who is in charge back home?"

"That would be Belle," Rumple answered shrewdly as he limped over to them. Henry blushed at the evident bite in his response. Snow couldn't help but notice how Gold's behavior has changed since Henry had come aboard. When they first arrived in Neverland, he seemed so determined to save his grandson. Now his distance and reservation around the boy hinted otherwise.

Henry cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure she can handle the whole town on her own?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult considering you three aren't there to give it hell for a while," David walked over to the group while his eyes scanned over Rumple, Regina and Hook.

"For now," Regina grinned, "I'm sure that the townspeople would love to get their hands on the pirate that almost had the town detonated once we return."

"They can get in line," Rumple grumbled.

Emma crossed her arms in disagreement, "Oh like you two are in any place to judge."

Rumple gave her a quick smirk, "I may be responsible for many things, Miss Swan, but mass genocide is not one of them."

"Are you sure about that, Crocodile?" Hook chuckled bitterly, "I've heard quite a few tales affirming otherwise."

Emma took a step to obstruct their views of each other, "Hey no fighting. You two promised. In fairness, Hook did come back and warn us before it was too late. He took us to Neverland and he's going to take us back."

"And uh, how exactly are we going to get back?" Henry piped in. Hook's eyes narrowed down at the little boy with distrust.

"We haven't figured that part out yet," Emma spoke hesitantly. She turned to David and Snow, who were both clearly fighting their urges to take the bait and quarrel with the others. "Something tells me that we're not getting out of here without at least one of those magic beans."

"That are now with Greg and Tamara," Snow nodded as she finished Emma's thought.  
Regina rolled her eyes impatiently. "Miss Swan, if you think that we're going back onto that island in search of those two heathens, I'd say you're crazier than the imp."

"Then you think of something," Emma growled. "Unless this island has some wacky emergency exit that Hook hasn't mentioned, we're stuck here without a portal."

"She's right," Hook muttered. "Our best option would be to track down their whereabouts," his eyes flickered to Henry suspiciously, "whether they're dead or alive is another matter entirely."

David crossed his arms with aggravation, "Isn't it possible that Pan took the beans from them?"

Rumple shook his head, "He would have no need of magic beans. As I understand it, Pan has a number of talents… the ability to fly to distant worlds being one of them."

Emma dragged her heels as she frustratingly paced back and forth, "How do we even know Tamara and Greg are still here? If they were smart, they would have dropped Henry off and got the hell out of here before that little fiend got them." Hook gave Emma a look of caution before Henry stepped in the middle of their group.

"They're here," Henry interjected. Everyone looked down at him with confusion. "I know they are. They came back to the camp just a few hours before I saw my mom and Hook."

"If they were asking Pan for payment, then we can assume that they're dead by now," Emma muttered. "The boy is an ignorant little freak."

"Who almost stabbed you with a knife," Henry mumbled lightly.

"Henry!" Regina's eyes widened as she spoke in a scolding tone.

Emma didn't flinch. "Yeah? Give a small child all the weapons and see what happens. Pan has all the magic here. That's why me, Regina and Gold don't like going on the island; it makes us weak. If we took him on with our full strength, we'd overpower him."

Henry took another step forward, "He's not a small child. He's-"

"Nothing more than a sociopath."

The rest of the group watched with discomfort as Emma and Henry exchanged uncomfortable glares. No one on the ship had ever seen Henry look at her that way before. Emma wasn't bothered by his dead eyes; she anticipated it. She understood his flat, emotionless expression as an acceptance of her challenge. She knew that Pan's pride would eventually get in the way of his charade. Instead of cheering her on with excitement and determination, as Henry would normally do in this kind of situation, he just stared up at her blankly.

Hook was confused by what game Emma was playing at first, though he was quick to catch on as the rest of the group suddenly seemed concerned by Henry's unusual stare.

"I'm really looking forward to round two," Emma grinned confidently at Henry. She turned to look at Hook, who couldn't help but give her a small nod of amusement.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed upwards in horror. "Emma!" Snow screamed as David urgently made a move towards her.

Black unconsciousness.


	6. Weakness and Threat

_Was she hearing a ringing, or was that just silence? _

Even in her unconsciousness the pain was still there. It started from the back of her head and worked its way down. The sharp throb pumped through her body and down into her feet. Her eyelids were quick to open, though her blurred sight was slow to adjust to her surroundings. Wherever she was, the room was warmly lit. Soft, glowing orange lanterns rocked left to right. She suddenly realized that she was in the Captain's Quarters. She felt warm under the several heavy wool blankets in Hook's bed... Hook's bed.

Though the island was sweltering hot during the day, the temperature drastically dropped at night. The tropical heat was replaced by the nipping cold as the great Neverland moon came out into the sky. Emma's nights spent on the island had reminded her of the value of a good quality blanket to say the least.

She pulled her arms out from under the blankets and felt the pain in her upper back. Her head throbbed again. "Damn," she muttered under her breath as she began to sit up. There were two soft knocks on the door leading out onto the deck. Emma hastily gripped the ends of her blankets, "Yeah?"

David was hesitant to open the door at first. He took a small step into the Quarters. "Hey," he weakly smiled as he shut the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she mumbled with reserve. "Couldn't tell you what happened."

"The knots holding one of the masts up were insecurely tied. It got loose, swung around and hit you on the back of your head. You were knocked out instantly. You've been out for almost half a day now."

"Oh," Emma slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I guess that explains the throbbing," she winced as she grabbed the side of her head in agony. "Hold on, I checked the knots for that mast; it was pretty damn secure. Hook even said so!"

"It wasn't your fault. We'll talk about it all later. Just take it easy in here for a while. Your mother and Regina both think that you've got a serious concussion."

"And the reason that you put me in Hook's cabin is because, why?"

David sighed and sat on the other side of the bed. His eyes were tired from a blatant lack of sleep and excessive concern. "This was the safest place to keep you while you slept. There's only one way to get in," he nodded to the door he had just come from.

"You've been guarding the door the whole time?" Emma's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

He nodded slowly, "We're sorry that we didn't believe you about Henry and Pan. I'm not sure how many times it'll take for you to prove us wrong before we start to get it," he half-smiled to her.

"So you do believe me," Emma smiled at David with relief.

David nodded warmly, "You've got your mother's intuition. I'll give you that."

"Have you talked with Gold about what we should do?"

"We're still trying to figure that part out. Pan is still oblivious to our knowing, but it's only a matter of time before one side attacks the other. Hook and Gold will stand behind us when the time comes to confront him."

"And Regina?"

"Regina isn't as easily convinced. She still thinks he's Henry and has made it clear that she will lay down her life to protect him."

Emma leaned her head back gently against the sturdy wooden headboard. She frowned discouragingly, "We can't win without her on our side."

"Hey," David gently lifted Emma's lowering chin with two fingers, "don't worry about it tonight. If we're going to have any chance against Pan, we'll need our best fighter out there. Get some rest and I promise we'll talk about it more in the morning," he leaned in and gently kissed her swelled forehead. Emma smiled at the fatherly gesture. It was weird at first, but she was starting to get used to the father-daughter relationship she was establishing with David. It definitely helped that he toned down the protective side when it came to her seemingly suspicious friendship with Hook.

"You need to sleep too," Emma looked at him sternly. "No more of this night watch business. Go tell Mary Margaret that I'm okay and that I ordered you to go to bed."

David chuckled weakly, "Don't worry about me, Emma."

"I'm serious. You're not looking too Charming right now. Go to bed, I promise I'll be fine."

His gaze softened in defeat, "If you need anything-"

"You're right down the hall," Emma smiled with reassurance. "Trust me, I'll sleep better if I know that you aren't pulling an all-nighter outside my door."

"Alright, then. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The night progressed as the bright moonlight shined into the Quarters through the thick glass windows. Despite her constant tossing and turning, Emma couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. The bed was way too big for one person. On top of that, her thoughts swarmed her. _Where is Henry? What is Henry? Is saving him even within her reach?_

She listened to the calm waves as they splashed against the ship. She tried to steady her breathing. The warm vapor of each breath dispersed into the chilled night air. As she listened to the surf, another sound came to her notice. Footsteps.

They were far too light and far too careful to be anyone simply getting up for a glass of water from the supplies. Her suspicion was reason enough for her to investigate.

Emma was careful to open each door as she followed the light traveling down the hall. Whoever it was must have had access to the lanterns. She paused at the room where the light had entered. The door was left slightly ajar.

"I need the man and woman who brought you the boy. With their assistance, we can leave your land and never return. Tell me where they are and we won't disturb you any longer."

"You know, when I told you to never return to Neverland the first time I thought I was being pretty clear," Henry whispered darkly. Emma leaned closer and dared herself to even steal a glimpse of the two conversing. Hook was standing in the middle of the room; his posture appeared uncomfortably rigid. Henry, on the other hand, was slouching comfortably in a wooden chair. His feet were crossed over the end table.

"You want these people gone," Hook responded carefully. "I can take them. Just tell me where the other two are."

"Well I suppose that depends on how they'd help you," Henry responded cryptically. "If it's their spirit you're after, then you'll find their shadows spiked down by the borders of the Native lands. If you're in search of some leg work, then I'm afraid you'll have to ask my boys down at camp what they did with their bodies."

Emma felt her own stomach twist at his words. She never knew that she could feel such remorse for her enemies.

"Do not harm these people, Pan. I'm the one who brought them here. I knew the consequences of returning to this land. Spare them, take my life in their stead."

"You're a tragic fellow, you know that? When you first came here, you were all worked up about that dead fishwife. You'd think that a man like you would learn not to trouble himself with the likes of women again."

Hook's eyes burned holes into the ground as Henry slowly strutted around him, "I made a promise to the boy's mother that I'd return her to her son."

"And that you did! I'll tell ya what," Henry twirled his thumbs with enthusiasm, "I'm feeling generous, Hook. As it turns out, I've sort of missed you. Neverland hasn't been the same. It's not as fun without the dear old sea dog around. I'm going to spare you and your ship and I'll even provide you with a crew of strapping young lads. You'll be a true pirate Captain yet again."

Emma finally noticed that Hook was trembling. She couldn't tell if he was trembling with anger or fear… or both. She couldn't begin to imagine what leaving Hook alone in Neverland would do to him. "Whatever you want is yours," he muttered softly. "I only ask for mercy to my crew."

Henry laughed childishly, "Really man, if you're going to come to my land and have the audacity to ask me favors, you should have known better than to have brought a weakness."

Hook's eyebrow rose with misunderstanding.

"That blonde lady, Emma Swan... boy is she something. The woman pulled out some magic on me, you know. Well actually, I guess you wouldn't know, seeing as my knife was buried six inches deep in your chest at the time," he giggled. "She seems like she'd be a lot of fun to have around." There was a twist of amusement to his voice. "Is she, Captain? Is she a lot of fun?"

Emma squeezed the frame of the door until her knuckles went white. Hook bit his lip, the color in his face drained. "Not to worry Captain. I'll give you her hand to remember her by: a token of a pirate's conquest."

The boy took a step right in front of Hook and leaned his head up to face him straight on. His little eyes narrowed viciously, "And let it be a reminder to never disobey me again."

Emma couldn't allow the conversation to go any further. Taking a few steps back, she located the one particular squeaky board in the hallway and stomped down hard. Henry and Hook went silent. Acting as natural as possible, she knocked twice before letting herself in.

"Hey," her voice cracked. _Damnit Emma, could you be more obvious?_

"Hey Mom!" Henry smiled innocently. "You feeling better?" It brought bile to Emma's mouth. She swallowed down her aggression and gave him a warm nod, "Let's get you to bed, kid. We might be going home tomorrow."

Hook's eyes followed her like a ravaged watchdog. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the savageness off of his face. At least Emma could pretend.

Henry childishly hopped onto his bed and let Emma pull the covers up to his neck. "G'night, mom," he grinned. Before she could respond, Hook grabbed Emma's arm and helped her to her feet.

"G'night Captain," Henry smiled and winked.

"See you tomorrow, kid." She muttered before shutting the door.

Emma turned to face Hook, who was already halfway down the hall. "Hey wait," Emma paced after him, "we need to talk about what just happened." She grabbed his arm and whipped him around.

His eyes were shut tight; his hand was gripped in a fist. "Hook, you can't let him get to you like that." Hook dropped his head as he pursed his lips together.

"Hook, look at me... Killian, look at me," Emma's voice softened under his name. "You're going to leave this place: we all are. He's not going to get any of us."

"Get some sleep, Swan." His sea blue eyes slowly opened; his emerging tears glistened in the candlelight. _Holy shit. _Emma immediately let go of his arm and took a step back.

Without another word Hook retreated out onto the deck, leaving Emma alone in the cold darkness of the hallway.


	7. Sleepwalking in the Storm

It had begun to rain. Emma tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't ignore the distracting light glowing through the windows that overlooked the main deck. Hook was still out there. As she lied in the bed and stared at the flickering lantern, she worried about leaving him alone despite his wish for her to sleep.

After ten more painstaking minutes passed by, Emma wrapped a large blanket around her shoulders and walked out onto the deck. He was leaning against a rail, staring at the dark island in the distance. He was soaked head-to-toe from the rainfall though he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Hey," Emma yelled out to get his attention. He didn't move. "If you stay out here much longer, you're going to get sick." He closed his tired eyes and continued to listen to the rain and crashing waves. "Well?"

He gripped the railing and sighed, "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"You did," she joined him by his side at the railing, "but I couldn't leave you out here by yourself."

He chuckled lightly, "of course you couldn't."

"I did pretty well today, huh?" She smiled at him in a last-ditch effort to elicit any kind of response. He glared at her incredulously.

"You nearly lost your life."

"Yeah but I did convince my parents."

"It wasn't so much you, as it was him. I've never seen Pan act so sloppy. It's not like him to let his emotions interfere with his work."

"I didn't think he had emotions." Emma felt the cold rain begin to seep through the wool blanket. No matter how hard she tried, she could not fight off the shiver that ran down her back.

Hook smiled, "You really ought to go inside, Emma. You're not used to this climate."

"You don't know that. Growing up, I was lucky if I even had a coat that fit me for the winter."

"You still shouldn't be out here."

"Yeah well neither should you," she argued as she offered the other end of the blanket. "I already have a concussion. If you get sick then we're really screwed."

He seemed confused by the gesture at first. After Emma shot him another insistent look, he reluctantly took hold of the blanket and wrapped it over his shoulder. A moment passed of their shared silence. Their breathing was synced with the rock of the ship and the steady crash of the tide.

"Enlighten me, Emma. What did you expect coming out here?"

"I don't know. I always just thought Peter Pan was a child in tights that flew around, saved Indian Princesses, had a little sidekick fairy and always fought with a knife. He was always the hero."

"Should I dare even wonder what you thought of me prior to our first encounter?"

"No," Emma was quick to answer in a short laugh. "That part you don't need to know. I guess that main thing was your rivalry with Peter Pan... it was all just fun and games. But this," she paused, "this is barely even the same story."

Emma stared at the gloomy island. Her gaze began where the waves rolled onto the shore and followed the line of brushing leaves up the mountain pass. The shimmering leaves from the forest danced with the gusts of wind from the storm. No matter how hard Emma tried, she couldn't imagine Henry anywhere on the island. Somewhere deep down in her senses, it just didn't feel right. "I can't feel him anymore."

She winced as she allowed her dark thoughts carry her to the worst possible outcomes, "I used to have this reassuring feeling that Henry was okay and that he was alive," her voice cracked. "After what I heard tonight, I don't think I'll be strong enough to get him through this."

Hook's voice softened, "Your son is alive. You have the best chance out of all of us to save the boy. I can assure you of that."

Emma frowned, "Honestly Hook, at this point, I don't think you can promise me that."

He sighed and took a step closer until the sides of their hips were hugging. "Unlike Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen, your magic is pure. It's drawn from the strongest source of power there is: true love. The motherly love you have for your son was powerful enough to destroy even that curse. Your son loves you and Pan can feel that. Keeping the two of you apart is running its toll on his strength. That's why you were able to harness magic against him. That's why Pan can't keep his wits around you. That's why he now feels threatened," Hook stared deep into her eyes and finally found that flicker of hope he had been so longing to see again. He smiled and whispered, "You're his only weakness, Emma."

She beamed and let out a choked chuckle, "Damn right."

Hook grinned, "I fought him off for nearly three centuries. Despite my skill with the blade and the loyalty of my crew, we were never successful. Not once did we ever best him. He and his boys always won no matter how hard we would fight. Never, in all the years I've known him, has there been any adversary that has posed a genuine threat to him. You truly are remarkable, Emma, you know that?" He pulled back a wet curl that had draped over her face. He hand rested on the side of her cheek as his focused deep into her eyes, "Do not doubt your strength even for a moment."

Entranced by sea blue eyes, Emma didn't notice their closing proximity until the front of their waists bumped against each other and a mere inch stood between their noses. She blinked a heavy raindrop off of her eyelash and smiled. Just his mere presence, his soothing voice and encouraging words were enough to replace her fear and doubt with hope.

His eyes slowly dropped to her wet lips as they curved upwards to show off her beautiful smile. He couldn't bring himself to avoid it any longer; the inevitable pull he felt for her. Whether it was how her wet ivory skin glistened amidst the pounding raindrops under the moonlight or how her iridescent eyes were now alit with sincere hope, he could not fight it.

Just as their lips touched, Emma felt an enormous tension that had been building inside of her melt away. His lips were shockingly smooth. The hand that rested on her cheek was warm. Her fingers weaved through his wet hair as she felt her heart flutter. He wrapped his forearm around her back and pressed her body against his. She could feel herself craving more and more as each delicious second ticked on.

The heat kept building and building until her knees finally buckled. Emma opened her eyes and was shocked to find her eyesight unable to keep up with her movements. Black spots began to cloud her vision as she nearly lost her balance. Hook quickly moved both arms to her waist and held her tightly against him, "Emma?"

"I," she began but couldn't seem to put her thoughts together. "It's my head." She felt the back of her head continue to heat up, "I… I can't see." The wind rushed against her face as she felt the weight lift from her feet. She could have sworn she was falling to the ground.

* * *

Her eyes flashed open again to lanterns rocking left to right. She was warm and dry, cocooned under several clean blankets. She was in Hook's bed... again. Mary Margaret held a cool wet rag against her forehead.

"Emma," she sighed with relief as Emma squinted from the light. Mary Margaret beamed with joy as she reached for the glass of ice water sitting near her bedside. She soaked the edge of the rag and laid it over Emma's forehead. The cold felt good in contrast to her burning hot skin.

Her head was throbbing and her heart was racing, but Emma couldn't resist reminiscing on her final moments before blacking out. She looked up at Mary Margaret, who was probably at least a little confused._ She could not know what had just transpired with Hook. Just act natural, no better plan, play dumb. _"What happened?"

"We think that you were sleepwalking. It must be because of the concussion. If Hook hadn't of found you, you would have gotten very sick lying out there in the storm."

"How long was I out?"

"Not too long, ten minutes tops," she leaned back and smiled, "all that matters is you're alright."

Emma leaned back and smiled, "Yeah."

Mary Margaret studied her daughter's hopeful expression with suspicion, "It's kind of crazy that he found you out in the storm at this hour of the night. I mean, what are the odds?"

Emma smiled calmly and nodded, "I'll be sure to thank him in the morning."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love that," Mary Margaret grinned as she flipped the folded rag over to the cooler side. "Now go to bed," she smiled. "I'll be here in case you get up and decide to go… sleepwalking again."

Emma smiled and gratefully rested her head back down onto the feather pillow. Unlike before, she didn't feel burdened with fear or doubt. Her thoughts were excited and her body was calm. No more than five minutes passed before Snow could notice her daughter falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Faith or Sacrifice

She fell into his arms, "I... I can't see."

Without a second thought, he scooped her up off of her feet. "Hold on, Emma," he whispered as he carried her back into the Quarters. He laid her down over the already ruffled blankets, careful to gently lower her head onto a plush feather pillow. He immediately took off running down the hall towards David and Mary Margaret's bunk.

"Get up," he ordered as he slammed opened the door. "Now!"

"What," David mumbled incoherently. He squinted as Hook shined the bright light in his face. "What the hell…"

"It's Emma," he muttered as he lit one of their lanterns.

Snow immediately sat up, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I," Hook swallowed, "I heard and followed a noise out to the deck. She was standing there… alone out in the storm. She dropped to the floor and I haven't been able to wake her." David and Snow both urgently pushed aside their blankets and followed Hook down the hall to her room.

Snow rushed to kneel down by Emma's bedside as she felt her forehead, "Emma... honey...?" She looked back up to the two men with wide concerned eyes, "David she's burning up."

"Should we wake Regina or Gold? Maybe they could help?"

"No, someone just bring me a rag and cold water."

Killian paced out of the room before David could even turn. She looked back down to her unconscious daughter, "Emma, can you hear me?"

David walked over to the other side of the bed, "What would make her go outside during a storm? I spoke with her just two hours ago and she seemed fine."

"Concussions are unpredictable," she muttered, "I should have stayed with her."

"Hey, don't do that to yourself," he responded with a soothing voice, "We'll just keep a better eye on her from now until she gets better... regardless of whether she wants us to or not."

Snow looked up to him with a weak smile. Hook returned with a glass of ice water. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out his already torn black shirt. David and Snow watched as he unmercifully ripped another large strip from it. "Here," he offered the cloth and water to Snow, "is there anything else she would need?"

"No," she smiled, "this is it for now. Thank you, Hook."

David gave him a grateful nod as he tossed the fabric onto the ground and turned to take his leave. Snow couldn't help but notice the slight pause in his departure; the lingering look of concern that he gave to Emma. It was clear that he did not want to leave her.

* * *

Hook closed the door to the Quarters and sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath.

"Rough night?" Gold muttered loud enough to reach Hook's ears through the rain. He leaned in the shadow of the stairwell.

"Gods, does anyone on this ship sleep?"

"You're certainly one to talk," Gold grinned. "I had hoped I might have a word with the Captain, though I didn't want to intrude on any business you might have had earlier with Miss Swan."

"You best keep out of my affairs, Crocodile."

"It would have been nice if you gave my son's death at least a week before going after the mother of his child. Though I suppose I do understand your desire to get out any last minute urges before it's too late."

"Have you come here to inform me that you'll be ripping her heart out too?"

"No no, I'll leave that to Pan." Gold grinned, "Oh don't tell me you aren't aware of it. Pan has named his next target, no thanks to the glorious show she put on this afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if the Lost Ones come for her and him tonight."

"That's not going to happen," Hook growled, "That little bastard won't be getting near her."

"Oh and who is going to stop him? You?" Gold grinned with amusement. "Tell me Captain, what do you think will happen if we somehow find a way back to Storybrook? Do you really believe that Pan will stand for trespassers invading his territory and leaving unharmed? Don't be a fool. Even if we rescue Henry, open a portal and return back, Pan will only follow us with his wrath."

Hook dropped his eyes uncomfortably, "What are you getting at?"

"I would think my point is simple; Pan needs to be killed."

"How in the bloody hell do you propose we go about that? The boy can't be..."

"Well that's just it, isn't it?" he smirked. "For the first time in a very long time, Pan is mortal. His reign of power over this world and all others can be brought to an end. All it takes is a sword and a man strong enough to wield it."

"I know what you're asking of me," he muttered. "I won't."

"There's no way around it. You of all people must understand; there's no surviving this unless he dies."

"If I cut down Pan, then Henry would also be lost."

"Yes then Henry wouldn't have to face an eternity of servitude and we'd all be free to return to Storybrook with our lives."

"I still have faith in the lad. There's still a chance..."

"Chance to do what? You don't even know what you're dealing with anymore. This is beyond anything you or I have ever seen. Henry would lay down his life if it meant the survival of his family."

"And I'm supposed to trust that you know what is in the child's best interest? As his grandfather, you seem strangely apathetic in pursuing his freedom. Is this all it takes for you to give up on him?"

Gold voice twisted into an impish tone, "You know as well as I that there is no way around it, dearie."

"Oh, is that so? Then why don't you do it?" He growled menacingly. "I won't be responsible for bringing harm to the boy," his eyes narrowed threateningly. "I will find a way to save him with or without your help. You can go join Pan in hell, Crocodile."

"I certainly hope you find a plan soon. It's only a matter of time before they start picking us off one by one… starting with Emma." Gold gave him one last knowing smirk before retreating down the stairs into the lower levels of the vessel.

* * *

No matter how long he stood there in the pouring rain, he couldn't wipe the picture out of his head. _His manic, dead gaze over her. The cold metal knife twirling in his hand. She looks up at him and sees the shadow of her son staring back._ He felt sick at the mere thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door to the Quarters opened. David gave Hook a quick nod before pulling up a chair beside the door. "I thought you went back to bed," he muttered as he sank down onto the seat.

"Storms make me uneasy. I take it you'll be guarding the door tonight."

"I shouldn't have left her in the first place."

Hook nodded, "I fear it will be a long night. Pray the storm calms before dawn."

"Yeah," David smiled wearily. "Hey, thanks again for finding her. Snow and I, well, we're really grateful."

Hook nodded uncomfortably, "I'm off to my room. Do find me if there are any more problems." He awkwardly turned and felt David's eyes on him as he departed from the main deck.


	9. Don't Underestimate the Players

Emma remembered hearing the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath outside of the cabin. Mary Margaret's head gently rested over their hands. Something didn't feel right. "Mary Margaret," Emma mumbled quietly. Her mother was quick to lift her head up as if she weren't even really sleeping. She seemed to have heard the sound too.

"Shh," she whispered to Emma as she reached over to her bow that rested on the floor by the bed.

They listened to the uncomfortable silence outside the door. It was too silent. _If David felt even remotely threatened, wouldn't he have given some sort of warning to them?_ The light from David's lantern went out. Mary Margaret gently squeezed Emma's hand in reassurance as she stood up, quietly drawing one of her arrows. Her eyes darkened at the door as she listened to the pounding of the rain outside. "Emma, get under the bed," she whispered as she drew the arrow.

A disturbingly cold gust of wind whipped inside of the room and blew out every last light...

* * *

The rain was coming down hard. Emma's body was molded in a thick layer of saturated mud. The cell bars dripped large droplets of water onto her face. _How was it still raining?_

Her eyes peaked open and it felt like no time had passed. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Her body still ached. Her heavy head was impossible to lift up from the slimy dark mud. She stared up at the wooden bars above her head and wondered how long it had been since she fell asleep. She guessed no more than two hours, since the morning was still young. The glimmering sliver of metal dangled on one of the bars: Killian's hook. It was the first thing that Emma saw when she first awoke in the cell. For all she knew, it was the last remnants of him. _He could be dead. _Pan made sure to hang it where she'd see it. Emma's chest ached as she watched the rainwater trickle down from it.

"Oi, the blonde lady is awake," she heard one of the older Lost Ones shout from a short distance away. He walked over and knelt down to get a better look at her. "I take it you're not much of a morning person," he chuckled as he tossed two soggy slices of bread onto her stomach. He leaned in a little closer to the bars. "You know, you're gonna have to start talking soon. I don't think Daddy has much left in him to keep you from a good beating."

"We don't know anything." Emma was shocked to hear her voice come out so hoarse.

"Emma," David grunted as he rolled over in his cell to face her. Emma winced as she turned her head to the side towards him. She hadn't seen him since last night. They had taken him away for questioning and must have just brought him back before dawn. The sight of his crooked nose, swelled jaw, and dried trail of blood that ran from his temple made her want to cry. Both of his bruised eyes weakly fluttered as he gave her a reassuring smile. He didn't seem to notice the rain, which was beginning to drown him in a growing puddle.

Emma wanted to say anything and everything to him. She opened her mouth but the words couldn't be found. Her thoughts were everywhere all at once. She couldn't find it in her heart to say goodbye to him after all that he had been through in the past days. He had fought through every minute of the torture. He was still fighting.

The Lost Ones gave them just enough water to stay alive. The scraps of food were already soiled by the flies once it reached them. Four long nights had passed since they were taken from the Roger.

Emma looked around as far as she could. The limitation of how her body was positioned kept her from being able to see her mother's cell nearby. "Mary Margaret?" She asked urgently. _Please, God, let her be alive._

David's breathing picked up as her looked over at his wife's cell. He pursed his lips together as they both waited for a response. Anything would suffice. _Just say something. Just be alive._ A few seconds passed and Emma felt the ball of anxiety grow at the bottom of her throat. "Mom!" she yelped out louder.

"Emma," Mary Margaret responded in a weak raspy voice, "David." She let out a few pained coughs before going quiet again. Time was clearly running out.

The three boys on duty suddenly straightened themselves out and gripped their weapons. Their attention went beyond Emma's cage at whatever it was that stood behind it.

"G'morning, boys!" Pan chuckled excitedly as he walked around the cell to the center of the clearing. He looked down at David, then to Mary Margaret and finally to Emma. His white face looked even more savage than before. There was barely a physical trace of Henry left. He gave her a mocking grin before turning his attention to the other three boys.

"How was your trip?" One of the taller boys asked hesitantly. His head lowered to the ground in an effort to stay clear of Pan's gaze.

"It went well enough. I must say Storybrook is a lovely little town. I look forward to making a second trip." He began to pull on the finger tips of his leather gloves. "I've brought back a souvenir for you boys to keep an eye on." Emma's heart skipped a beat. The guards walked around her cell far out of her view. All Emma could do was listen and observe the horror now evident in David's eyes. He clearly recognized whoever it was that they caught. "I've got special plans with this one, so play nice with her."

She felt her stomach drop as she heard the new hostage dragged into a cell nearby. She wanted to turn over and see who it was. "Keep your mouth shut and don't touch the bars," the Lost One sneered, "then perhaps you won't end up like those three."

Pan smiled menacingly, "She's a feisty one. Do let me know if that mouth of hers comes back."

The boy chuckled as he shut and locked the prison door. "I can tell this one is going to be fun. The other three are getting boring."

Pan raised a brow towards Emma, "This one? Boring?"

"You're not going to win," Emma muttered as she glared up at him.

Pan laughed and looked back at the boys, "I told you she was lively. It's a shame she's been holding out on you lot." He looked back at her, "Sorry to disappoint, Miss, but I've only just started having my fun. I don't think there's an ounce of fight left in you by the looks of it."

Emma slowly shook her head, "It's not me you should be worried about."

"Oh you're absolutely right. I took the Captain's lady!" He mockingly shuddered, "I bet he's coming for my head!" Laughter erupted from the boys behind him.

Emma weakly smiled. "I meant my son. You can't fight him forever."

Pan chuckled and knelt down to Emma's level. "Let me clue you in, Miss Emma. Your boy has a feisty little spirit at most. He's certainly got a mouth on him." His boyish grin curved into a snarl, "But he's mine. This body is mine. I will be glad to torture the little shit for all of eternity because I can. And don't you worry; he'll learn his place soon enough. First I'll gut you and then move on to that other Mommy of his. If I run out of crew and he still has some fight in him, I'll move my business to Storybrook. I'm sure he's got a lot of friends eagerly waiting to see him."

"If you really can read Henry's thoughts you would know that I'll never stop fighting for him. You won't keep us apart forever."

She felt something begin to stir within her again. It was a warm feeling. It gave her focus and gave her a sense of control. She felt stronger. Hook was right. Henry was fighting and Henry heard what she had to say. Deep down behind those crazed black eyes Henry was there giving Pan hell inside his own head.

Before another spiteful word could escape Pan's mouth, a sharp flying dagger stabbed deep into his thigh. Pan fell to the ground in an agonizing cry as the Lost Ones drew their swords and set their arrows. A tall ring of fire blazed out from the wet ground surrounding the prison cells. The ties that held the corners of the cells together disintegrated into thin air, allowing the wooden bar walls to fall to the ground.

Pan viciously ripped the dagger out from his leg as he stumbled back up.

"If you were looking for fun," Regina suddenly stepped out from the thick foliage, "You really should have come to me first."

Pan gasped in a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Gentlemen, may I present mother number two." Regina hesitated once she caught sight of Pan as his true horrific self. His white skin, pale lips and disturbing gaze caught her off guard. Emma could see the aggression flare up in Regina's eyes. Finally Regina understood. Henry, her son, was truly in danger. Regina took another step forward, "I see your little masquerade has ended. Very well, I suppose it's only fair that I play along."

With a quick twist of her wrist, a dense magical cloud surrounded her. She emerged from the violet smog looking completely different. Her ragged clothes from Storybrook were replaced by a form-fitted black gown that was magnificent even in the rain. Her hair had grown long, really long, and was pinned up in elaborate curls. Her face was no longer shrouded in a layer of filth; her eyes were accented with vibrant shadows of purple and silver. "We heard you like games. Might we have a go?"

Pan calmly crossed his arms and smirked, "You've got some guts; I like that. A game is only as fun as its players."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." An impish giggle erupted from the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Rumple emerged as an even scarier sight. He was green. _He was fucking green. _Emma crawled closer to the foliage away from him. His eyes were wide, yellow and brown. Beneath the shadow casted by the hood of his brown cloak, Rumple smirked at Pan. "You should have known better than to leave the island, Peter. See what a short few hours of your absence can do for our strength."

"You know, Dark One, you're right. I should have known better. I guess I just couldn't help myself," he nodded at the new prisoner behind Emma's cage. Emma felt the magic continue to grow in her as she watched as Rumple's disturbing confident look dropped into pure shock. Even Regina stared wide-eyed at the cage.

Emma fidgeted her sore body. Her strength was returning. Using her hands and feet, she began the struggle to sit up.

"You're going to regret ever laying a hand on her, Dearie," Rumple sneered, "that much I can assure you of."

"Don't look so glum, Rumplestiltskin! It's all a part of the game after all."

Emma heard the rumble of fire emerge from Rumple's hands as he hurled it straight at Pan. The closest Lost One released his first arrow at the imp, but was too slow. Rumple evaporated into air and reappeared behind Pan, though the boy saw it coming. With a swift slash of the knife, Pan cut a deep gash into Rumple's chest and threw him back into the forest with magical force. The roots of nearby trees wrapped up the legs of the Lost Ones and pulled them down deep into the waterlogged earth. Regina twitched her wrist and sent a mass amount of groundwater straight at Pan.

As silent as she could, Emma began to find her footing in the slippery mud. She looked up and was shocked to find David out of sight. Mary Margaret was also gone. The wet mud that lined the floors of their cages was now coated with a strange sparkling white powder.

The fighting continued to commence behind her and Emma finally understood that it was all a distraction. This wasn't an attack; it was a rescue mission. The water began shifting beneath her hand, forcing her to slip. Just before her face hit the mud, another hand caught her arm. She was pulled into stiff arms and sea blue eyes. Hook brought a single finger to his lips in an order to stay quiet. He was crouching half in the bushes and began to pull her closer to him. She followed his slow movements with steady steps.

Emma didn't dare look back to see what was happening. She heard fire, water, and earth continue to fly in all directions.

"Don't let her get away!" A Lost One shouted from a distance. Hook looked up and spotted the group of oncoming boys approaching with haste. He glared back at Emma urgently as he drew his blade, "Get out of here, Swan."

Emma shook her head, "No give me a sword."

"Are you deaf?" He growled. "Leave now!"

Emma felt her strength exponentially growing. Just seconds ago, she didn't have the strength to lift her head. Now she was demanding a sword to fight. Hook nevertheless knocked her behind him into the bushes before the Lost Ones were able to strike. The boys hadn't fought a real battle in almost thirty years, which came as an advantage to Hook. They were rusty. They weren't prepared to meet him in battle after so long. He cut down the first two boys with a slice to their legs.

Emma stumbled back on her feet and grabbed a sword that was sinking into the mud. She met Hook in the center of the clearing with her back pressed against his. He fought them off on one side; she fought on the other. With every advancing swing, she felt her power surge. Her strikes became stronger. Her deflections were faster.

More boys came running down the path. Rumple and Regina were able to keep Pan busy much to their surprise. Emma leaned against Hook's back as the number of Lost Ones kept coming. There were too many them. Hook grabbed Emma's arm and whipped her around. She anticipated his lips before they crushed into hers. His kiss wasn't gentle like before. The passion and drive from the fight translated into fervent movement of their mouths against each other. His arm pressed her waist against him firmly. Their swords rattled against each other as she molded her body against his. He suddenly pushed her away and threw a handful of powdery dust in her face.

In an instant, the setting around Emma changed. She was somewhere else on the island far away from all that was just happening. Emma dropped the bloodied sword and fell to her knees in fatigue. She was alone again in Neverland.


	10. Think a Happy Thought

**I just added a little section to the last chapter to smooth over the time gap. Sorry for tripping you guys up on that one!**

* * *

If it weren't for the rain, a forest fire would have surely ensued. Hook found himself dodging fireball after fireball coming from all sides. His fight was made easier since many of the attacking boys were not so agile. He dropped to the ground as a wave of fire spread over the clearing from the hand of Regina. Recalling how Emma fought in the Enchanted Forest, Hook acknowledged a mother's wrath to be severe. However Regina's was a new form a wrath: unchecked and merciless. She was a villain, which many aboard the ship were so keen on reminding her of. There wasn't a moral code that held her back from setting the entire forest ablaze. Younger boys cried out as they fell to their knees and dropped their weapons, clutching their burn wounds and broken limbs. With a joined wall of fire cast by Rumplestiltskin and Regina, Pan and most of the guards were thrown into the scorched trees.

Hook stumbled back over to where the bars of Emma's cell had begun to sink in the mud. The end of his hook was still visible halfway in the muck, which he was thankful for. He certainly did not have the luxury of time to search for it now. He heard the sounds of rattling swords and squeaking bows aiming to fire behind him. Regina and Rumplestiltskin had already escaped. Pan's newest prisoner, Belle, was also gone. She was no doubt now safe in the hands of her Crocodile. The cell door fell from its hinges as the bars continued to burn. Unable to spare another moment, Hook grabbed a handful of dust and ungracefully threw it in his face.

* * *

He suddenly remembered how he hated the effects of traveling via fairy dust. Pixie dust wasn't so bad but fairy dust always made him nauseous.

A new alarming pain jolted through his back. With his other arm, he reached around and felt the feathery end of the arrow that was now lodged under his shoulder-blade. "Seven hells," he muttered as he dropped his sword and hook to the ground. If he were any place else on the island, this arrow could have been the death of him. Hook looked up to the large, nearby boulder which served as the secret entrance to one of his many hideouts on the island.

"Swan," he called out hesitantly, "show yourself." Of course she wouldn't have stayed put. He didn't give her any direction; he just threw dust in her face. "Swan!" He shouted out louder and still nothing. _So help me, if anything happened to that woman..._

"Hook?" She stepped out from where she was hiding in the trees. He winced and held his shoulder as another great piercing throb pulsated deep into his chest.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened the second she caught sight of the arrow.

"No stop. The passageway is hidden just beyond that rock. Deal with it in there where it's safe."

Emma tentatively leaned over and picked up his sword and hook from the ground. After moving the rock aside, they walked through the dark tunnel that led them further and further into the ground.

They emerged from the dark passageway into a hidden nature-made preserve. Nestled at the bottom of a mountain ridge, the area was covered in lush tropical foliage. Tall blades of healthy green grass spanned the ground. Impressively sized vines weaved up the mountain walls on all sides. Large trees towered over the refuge, casting a bright green glow from the sunlight that leaked through the leaves. Water fell down from the mountain above and splashed against an array of rocks into a clear, modest spring. Emma's breath was taken away by the beauty before her.

"Have you any clue where we are?"

Emma motioned at the inviting clear pool of water. "I'll go with my gut and guess it has something to do with mermaids."

He nodded as he kicked off his boots. "At one point in time, yes. Some of the ladies did spend many of their days in these waters; however they couldn't stay in them for long. This area of the forest has a rather rich history. This sanctuary once belonged to the fairies that inhabited this realm. You see the markings along the base of the broken pillar there?" He pointed at a fragment of the ruins. "No mermaid is capable of carving into stone like that. These waters are laced with remnants of the fairies' enchantment. It is capable of healing any wound, no matter the severity."

"So you're going for a swim then."

"We, darling," he youthfully grinned, "you're in need of recovery perhaps even more than I." Hook sauntered over to the edge of the natural pool. "There are few places like this left on the island. Your parents have been taken to ones similar to this."

Emma pushed down her anxiety, "they'll be okay then." It felt more like a question than a statement. She couldn't wipe the image of her dying tortured father from her head. Hook frowned, "No need to fret, Swan. You're parents are in good hands. You will see them again tomorrow in far better shape."

"What happened? How in the hell did you get that magic powder stuff?"

"It didn't occur to me to return to these secluded havens. When you and your parents were taken, matters went out of control. There would be no surviving another attack with just the three of us. The Crocodile demanded that we explore every resource that the island offered. When he finally came across another sanctuary on the other side of the island, he found a way to extract a concentrated dose of powder from the waters." The outline of Hook's jaw tensed. "And I'm sure Pan will be making his preparations tonight. I wouldn't doubt the likelihood of him scouring the island in search for us. The events of today no doubt aroused his fury." He looked up at the coverage that the trees provided for them, "which is why we must stay here for tonight."

She shifted the weight on her feet uncomfortably, "are you sure the others will be safe?"

"Take a seat, Swan." Hook calmly lounged by the water and pulled out a knife out from his sheath. "As long as they stay where they are no harm will come to them. Now if you would be so kind as to give me a hand," he stretched the knife back to her. "I need you to cut it out."

She hesitantly stared at the curved sharp knife before accepting it. "You want _me_ to cut out an arrow from your back."

"You have steady hands." His growing impatience translated into a sharp gaze. "I haven't got all day. I'd like the damned thing out of my back."

"Your funeral," she muttered as she knelt behind him. She approached it at a few different angles before reluctantly plunging the knife into his skin. Hook silently gritted his teeth. "First he stabs you with a knife and now you've been shot with an arrow."

"You best get used to being my nurse, Swan," he grumbled as she pulled the knife back out. "You have quite a talent for it. This won't be the last encounter I have with Pan. The boy takes great pleasure inflicting near fatal wounds almost as much as he enjoys taking objects that don't belong to him. He stole my hook right out from my chamber, captured three of my crew mates, and … the foul little git still has my jacket." Hook grumbled bitterly as he glared at his detached hook in front of him.

She slowly reinserted the knife into his skin, causing him to gasp painfully. "Of all things to worry about, you think about your jacket?"

He bitterly smirked, "Darling you forget who you're talking to. That's just how my relationship with Peter Pan works. He always seems to have something of mine captive." Emma dug the knife deeper into his back, "Bloody hell, woman!"

"Okay, okay sorry... that should do it." She took a deep breath and positioned herself to get a better angle around the arrow. "Now just stay still. On the count of three this arrow is coming out. One, two, three..." Exerting all of her strength, Emma ripped out the arrow with ease. He twitched his head back as he resisted shouting out profanities.

"Alright," Emma's voice softened, "what next?"

"Well you can start by helping me out of this shirt."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottom hem. Carefully, she pulled it up over his bloodied back and head. Her eyes followed the tattoos up his arms to the top of his bare chest. He grinned as he caught her in midstare. "Really darling, if you wanted a proper look all you had to do was ask."

Emma scoffed though couldn't keep her pale cheeks from blushing. Filling the silence between them, she pointed at a smaller tattoo near his shoulder. "I didn't notice that one before. Is it an octopus or a squid?"

"Neither," he leaned his head to the side as he studied her confusion. "It's not a creature you would have come across in your Storybrook."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she began kicking off her shoes. "When did you get it?"

He hadn't thought about that tattoo in ages. "In all honesty, I don't remember. It's the first one I got. I suppose I was just too young to remember," he shrugged. "It's the only keepsake I have of my life before I was on a ship."

Emma gawked at the inked barbaric-looking creature over the top of his bicep as she wiggled out of her worn pants. "I didn't know you could get one that young. What does it mean?"

He loosened his trousers so that they barely hung at his waist, leaving them on for courtesy. He offered his hand out to her, "you don't need to be royal to have a strong lineage, Swan." She didn't quite understand but could tell he didn't want to divulge any further into the subject of his past. Following his steady steps into the water, Emma was careful not to slip on any of the large smooth rocks she walked over. The water was warmer than she anticipated. Hook gave her a reassuring smile, "Shall I count to three, then?"

Emma rolled her eyes and plunged underwater without him. It was crystal clear. She could see the little bubbles that sank to the floor and rose back up from the trickling waterfall. The green rays of light were distorted into an overwhelmingly beautiful glow. The ground was littered with small handmade tools and antique kick-knacks. On the other side of the pool, Emma could make out a narrow underwater tunnel that she guessed led out to the sea. She came back up to breathe. For some reason the air now tasted sweeter. She floated tranquilly on her back, closed her eyes and listened to the songs of the birds perched high in the canopies. This place wasn't touched by Neverland's savageness and brutality; it felt safe. Hook came up for air and whipped his wet hair around like a dog.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Just as Emma spoke, she felt it. The warm sensation overcame her entire body. It felt as if she had overdosed on novacane. Her senses began to dull. The painful throbbing that had been lingering in her head for the past few days seemed to melt away into the water.

Hook couldn't help himself from admiring the way the light hit her body. Her face, cups of her bra, knees and feet protruded out from the surface as the rest of her remained under water. Her long blonde hair, which had become tangled and knotted since their arrival in Neverland. now shined radiantly and flowed out freely along the sides of her shoulders. A dazzling beam of light struck her where she limply floated, accenting every beautiful feature he had yet to see.

He secretly swallowed back his hunger. "You're very impatient, Swan. You know that?" The effect of the water was beginning to take hold over his mentality. Reminiscing back to his earlier years in Neverland, many of his crew mates were lost to the seduction of the mermaids in these waters. He knew to never enter the oasis when the seducing beasts were close by. He never figured that it was the actual oasis casting its lust over his men.

"Coming from the guy who just demanded I yank an arrow out of his back." Her voice was soft and pleasing to his ear. It sounded almost inviting. Something deep within him rumbled like a beast awakening after a long slumber; this kind of yearning hadn't been felt in over three hundred years.

The environment had lulled Emma into utter serenity. She couldn't however resist her urge to bicker with him again. Her eyes were still shut as she felt the small moving ripples along the surface. She listened to the sound of his strokes as he approached her. She smiled blindly as he came back up for air close beside her. "Enjoying the view?"

"Do you doubt my intentions, Princess?" His eyes narrowed, playfully challenging her new-found calmness. He always knew how to talk to her in such a way to rattle her up. He found amusement in pushing her buttons, though this was a different kind of exchange. He was less snide and more playful.

Their relationship was changing, that much she knew. Their separation, the uncertainty of his survival, all of these things assured her of one thing: that she needed him. As he came closer and closer, she felt her walls crumble away just as her pain did. All of her reservations seemed to blur into nothingness as the warm, euphoric sensation continued to take hold in her. The enchantment felt like pure ecstasy. Giving into her growing yearning, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his arms curved around her lower waist and held her close. Her fingers gently traced his back in search of his wound. _What is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself._ She scolded herself in her thoughts, but even her sense of reason was fading. As each second passed by, it seemed more right. Her finger traced the bumps of his spine a little ways down his back before moving up to his shoulders. Emma could feel the muscles of his back relax under her caressing touch. The tips of her fingers rubbed circles around the area where he was shot, but she felt nothing but smooth wet skin. "It's no longer there, love."

"What did you do?"

"Well it's actually quite simple." His finger brushed along the side of her cheek. His voice softened into a gruff whisper, "All you must do is think a happy thought."

Her legs slowly wrapped around his waist as he held on to her tighter. His stormy blue eyes narrowed like a predator preparing to strike. "Happy thoughts," she muttered as her breathing subtly picked up.

"Aye love," his lips brushed against her collarbone and traveled up her neck, "happy thoughts." His mouth explored her neck until finally he reached her lips. As he held her, he felt the strength return to her body. Her legs tightened around his hips; her fingers firmly gripped his wet hair. Hook suddenly whipped them both around and pinned her against a tall rock protruding out from the shore. Their mouths collided against each other as his tongue immediately stretched as far as it could into hers. Her back arched against the rock as her hips rode up against him. The urges within the both of them heightened. She dug her nails into his back with crazed desire for more. It was a hunger that could not be satiated. The further she ventured into his mouth, the crazier it made her.

"I should warn you," he breathed into her mouth between each kiss. "If we linger in this water for too long," his mouth ventured back down to the side of her neck, "it will start to have an effect on us."

Emma smiled as she relished in the practiced movements of his tongue against her skin, "so that's what you call this." She dropped one of her arms from the back of his head and dragged her finger down his back, leaving a trail of chills along his lower waist. Hook recognized the enchantment at it took hold within him. He felt his body begin to react as Emma's hand slid below his waist. His body molded against hers and rocked her back firmly. Before he could think, his fingers had slithered under the thin fabric of her underwear and grasped one of the cheeks of her ass. She whimpered as his fingers masterfully massaged her g-spot. _God he wanted her. He needed her._ _He craved her; all of her._ He felt the drive and desire scorch through his fingertips up to his lips. Her fingers hooked around the ties of his trousers, and they were almost off. He didn't want her to stop. He caught a glimpse of her clouded eyes and suddenly realized just how caught up she was in the effects. It was enough for him to falter. "No," she whispered into his mouth, "don't stop."

"Wait," he mumbled, "we can't do this. Not like this." Hook could feel the physical yearning in his body fight back. Emma finally pulled back and looked into his eyes. She recognized the same murkiness in his irises as he did in hers.

"The water," Emma caught her breath. Hook bit his lip frustratingly and nodded. "I'd be damned if I took you in such a state."

"I never thought that out of the two of us, you'd be the one exercising restraint." She lips parted as she breathed. Hook looked down at her inviting mouth and felt the urge to attack. Emma smiled, "I can tell you're going to regret this later." Her eyes were spirited and humored despite the subtle gray shroud.

"I'm already beginning to regret it," he muttered with a half-smile. "I've been to these waters many times before. This is your first time feeling its effects. You'll thank me for this later," he looked back down to her inviting wet lips, "I bloody well hope so at least."

"And here I thought that gentleman card of yours was just a bluff."

He chuckled as he noticed her bruises and swelling begin to heal along her forehead. She brushed back his wet hair and smiled at him, not sure why he was looking at her in that strange way. "What?"

His eyes went somber, "I've spent the last five days believing you were dead."

Emma's fingers weaved deeper into his shaggy hair as she gave him another torturous brushing kiss. It was gentle, though her soft lips left a lingering sensation of yearning in his gut as she pulled away. "Pan hung your hook on my cell and made me stare at it. I know the feeling."

They leaned their foreheads together and caught their breath. "It's almost over," he muttered. Emma's legs were still wound around his waist; his arms held her close. They breathed against each other's faces and wordlessly savored the reality that they were both very much alive and safe in the other's arms.

Emma's gaze softened as she began studying each and every feature on Hook's face; every line, lash and shade of blue in his iris. A small smile twitched up her cheek. She dropped her head against his shoulder as her back began to shake. "Swan," Hook mumbled in astonishment. She shook her head as her arm around his neck tensed up. "Emma." The concern was now evident in his voice. After another minute went by, she pulled away and he realized that she was actually laughing. "What are you on about?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" She continued to laugh as tears fell from her eyes, "I shouldn't be laughing right now. It's just that I've spent the last five days believing that everyone I care about was dead or on their way out." She finally held her gaze. "But none of it was true. Henry is alive. My parents are alive and hopefully in a place at least half as beautiful as this... and you're right here," her thumb traced his lips as she beamed uncontrollably. "My son is alive and I might get to see him again."

Hook grinned as he pulled her back to his lips. "You will, Emma. I swear it." He felt the drive return to his mouth as he continued to suppress the growing desire in his groin. Her fingers dug into his back as she nipped his lower lip. He growled into her mouth as he pressed her firmly against the rock. "I cannot… however… swear to remain a gentleman if we linger in this water for much longer."

He swiftly lifted her out of the water and sat her on the rock above. He pulled himself out with ease. The cool forest breeze chilled his wet body and woke him up from the fogged dream. Their sight and hearing immediately sharpened. Fully snapped out of her haze, Emma hurried over to where her clothes lied in the grass. From where he stood, Killian noticed the blush that overwhelmed her cheeks. She picked up the dirty pile of clothes and studied them for a moment. He figured she was infuriated with him for not warning her about the waters in advance. Perhaps she was embarrassed. Emma frowned at the shirt in her hand and looked back at Hook, who was still sitting on the rock watching her curiously.

She slowly walked back over to him, dropping her clothes back onto the soft grass. His brow arched in confusion as she came closer. Emma had an odd look to her, an expression which seemed all too calm. Her eyes sparkled various shades of green; not a hint of the enchantment remained. She knelt onto her knees to get even with him. Droplets of water dripped onto his legs as she leaned in closer and kissed him. She wedged her body between his legs. Her lips moved at a tauntingly slow pace. Even out of the water, Killian felt his body lament as she pulled away from him. "What was that for, love?"

She playfully smiled, pushed him down on his back and slowly crawled on top of him. Her legs weaved around his and her arms slid under his head. "For being a gentleman," her lips brushed his neck again, "and because I'd rather do this on land anyways."


	11. Lights and Shadows

"Henry," the soft call echoed from her lips. She flinched back against something soft and warm. Her heart was racing; her eyes were fluttering in a panic. The thick layer of cold sweat along her bare back stuck to the front of his lower abs. She felt a heavy sigh brush against the nape of her neck as Killian's arm pulled her in close.

"Easy love," he murmured softly into her ear, "just breathe." She gripped his hand and rested her head back down onto his arm. The loud chippers of crickets and consistent rhythm of his breathing lulled her nerves back down. She rolled on her other side to face him, who to her surprise, appeared to be asleep. _Damn him. He didn't even have to be awake to know how to calm her._

Every muscle in his face was relaxed, bearing no evidence of stress or anguish. The faded shadow that remained under his eyes was the only lasting reminder of his edgy pirate persona. There was a sense of peace that came from his closed eyes and subtle smile. It made him seem almost boyish and innocent, as if the three hundred years were ticked back and all of his troubles were now gone. His shaggy disheveled hair still showed signs of where Emma grabbed and fisted.

He took a deep breath and leaned in to give her a gentle brushing kiss over her top lip. "Go to sleep, Emma. You can observe me more thoroughly in the morning if it pleases you." She gave him an easy shove and rolled over on her back just as that small cocky smirk twitched up his lip.

The canopy was lit by the hundreds of energetic little lights that flew from branch to branch. To Emma it looked like a night sky during a meteor shower. The little bright lights scurried around the dangling branches. Some were calmly perched at the ends of the dark leaves while others fluttered about in the air, swerving excitedly among each other.

_They've got to be fireflies_, she thought at first. The more she observed the little lights the less convinced she was that they were anything natural. They didn't flicker; they held more of a soft consistent glow. Unlike the sporadic behavior of an insect these lights seemed to interact with each other. On one branch a few lights clustered into a small group while others flew back and forth in linear patterns.

Emma wearily watched the lights until she felt herself finally begin to doze off again. Her eyes tiredly fluttered and began to close just as a small single light descended down from the tree above her. As it came closer to the grassy floor it grew brighter. Emma anxiously held her breath as it hovered a few inches over her outstretched hand. The aura around the light grew until Emma could feel the warmth spread from her fingertips up her arm. As the light continued to grow brighter, it began to take shape.

"Killian," she whispered nervously. At the sound of her voice, the light extended out what appeared to be an arm in an effort to silence her. The shape of light wasn't large nor did it have a face, but there was something ominously human about it. The light had gotten so bright it was almost blinding.

It quickly reached out to her. Just as she felt the light's hot contact with her palm, Emma's vision blurred into white nothingness. A few moments passed before her sight sharpened up at the sky, which had brightened as if it were daytime again. Killian was no longer lying beside her, and to her relief, she was fully clothed. Emma looked back at where the light once was in the grass. A striking small woman now stood in its place. She held her hands at her hips where her layered green dress flowed down from her midsection to her knees. Layers of fabric flowed down to the floor behind her calves. She had multiple braided strands that pulled her long golden hair back into a beautifully messy bun. Her skin glowed bronze under the light and her eyes seemed almost too green to be natural. As she took a step forward, her sheer translucent wings fluttered and stretched out from her back. She stared back at Emma with almost an annoyed expression before clearing her throat, "I am not surprised that Captain Hook defiled this ground but I didn't expect it from you, Emma Swan."

"Holy shit," she muttered and crawled a few feet away.

The little fairy cocked her head to the side in offense, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... are you... Tinkerbell?"

"I was," her little eyes narrowed. "This is all that's left of me now. I don't really have time to explain everything right now. You just need to follow me."

She fluttered up from Emma's hand into the air. The sanctuary was just as it appeared earlier in the day. The canopy casted a euphoric green glow over the small grassy meadow. The water trickled peacefully into the clear watery basin. Emma took another look around for any trace of Hook but could find no sign of him. It was as if the past afternoon had never taken place. Tinkerbell flew over to the tunnel and beckoned for Emma to follow.

She hesitated and stared at the small fairy with distrust. "I'm not supposed to leave here. Besides how am I supposed to know that I can trust you?"

"You've been searching for answers and I have them. At this point, what other choice do you have? You'd know if I were lying to you."

"What about Hook?"

"He'll be fine. I think he can survive one more night sleeping by himself in Neverland." Her comment rubbed Emma the wrong way. In normal circumstances, she would have snapped at the little fairy right then and there. The truth is that Neverland had changed her and made her more hesitant to dive into an argument. She didn't have the energy to waste anymore. Plus this seemed like their last chance of finding a way out of this mess and she wasn't about to run her off.

Emma bit her lip and reluctantly followed the little fairy into the dark tunnel. "Where are you taking me?"

"Not far. Pay no attention to what or whom you might see in the trees. They cannot see you nor can they hear you. They are now distant lost souls: shadows traveling blind. You will see them as ghosts. In reality they are shadows that cannot be seen as long as there is light."

Emma didn't understand until they made it out of the tunnel into Neverland's dense forest. There was an eerie blue tint in the light that made the atmosphere of the forest surreal. The trees were still; not a single brushing wind passed through the leaves. Birds and insects were silent as if they were nonexistent. The only movements that could be noticed came from the people wandering aimlessly through the trees. Many of them were young boys that stared ahead and stumbled one foot in front of the other. There were a few older scarred men dressed in tattered rags. She even noticed a few natives dressed in exotic leathers. Regardless of their appearance, they moved like silent ghosts. Emma immediately darted her eyes around nervously. Chills ran down her spine as she noticed two taller recognizable people ahead in the trees. One of the figures immediately stood out to her. Emma had dreamed of the day she'd see her again and how she would enact her revenge.

Even from a distance, Tamara's long dark hair and tattered tan coat matched the last memory Emma had of her jumping into the water with Henry. As Emma made her way closer to Tamara and Greg, she was shocked to find that she couldn't muster any wrath or aggression.

She had been waiting so long to find Tamara again and beat her to a pulp... and now nothing. She betrayed and shot Neal. She kidnapped Henry and brought him to this place. She was the reason for everything that has gone wrong. Despite all this when Emma was finally able to meet eyes with her faded ghost all she could feel was remorse. Tamara's stare was lifeless and bland. She didn't register Emma's presence, nor did she probably register Greg ungracefully stumbling by her side. The world was a clouded blur to her now and there was nothing left for her to do but to keep walking through the trees. Just keep walking without a destination. Emma suddenly understood that it didn't matter what Tamara had done. No one deserved this eternal fate of wandering lost and alone.

It was at this point that Tinkerbell noticed Emma slowing down behind her, transfixed on the tragic sight of Tamara and Greg. "They do not recognize you. You must leave them and keep walking."

Emma swallowed down her disturbed guilt and turned away from the two shadows. Feeling the weight of a hundred glances on her back, she couldn't bring herself to look up as she continued walking through the trees. The silence and unnerving calmness of the trees began eating away at her until she could bear it no longer. "Tink," she blurted out without a thought of what to say. The fairy paused and turned to face her. "Is this all because of Pan? All these people?"

"He has been searching for your son for centuries. Many boys have been taken here in the hopes that they'd be the one. Some were taken as Lost Ones, the rest were discarded. Regardless of where their bodies went, all shadows have been claimed by the island. As I'm sure you know by now, this land is evil."

"Are you telling me that the Lost Ones don't have shadows either?"

"A boy without a shadow serves as a very useful puppet. Your son would know this better than anyone."

Emma froze in her steps. Her teeth gritted together frustratingly. "Okay we've gone far enough. You need to start talking. I'm here for one reason and that's to get my son out of this hellhole. Are you going to tell me how I can do that?"

It was only when Tinkerbell turned and gave her a weak grin that Emma realized where they had stopped. The forest was now behind them. The waves were crashing against the rocks on the beach a little ways down from where they were standing. A structure that was all too familiar to Emma squeaked from the shifting weight of the boy sitting at the top of it. This wasn't Neverland. This was Storybrook. And that was not some random boy; it was Henry.

Emma's heart thudded against her chest as she took off in a sprint. "Henry! Henry, look at me! I'm here! Henry!"

"He can't hear you." Tinkerbell wearily followed her from a distance. Emma stopped just a few feet away from the structure and looked up at the little boy who was staring blandly into the book opened on his lap. There was no enthusiasm or light in his eyes. He wasn't really reading the book. He was just going through the motions, like every other ghost Emma encountered in the forest. He didn't blink. His legs weren't childishly swinging. He didn't slap the next page down excitedly to continue on. He just stared down at the book with emotionless eyes.

"Henry." His name came out in a desperate whisper. The boy didn't register Emma's presence, nor was he able to even look up from the book. Though he wasn't wandering in the forest like the rest of the shadows he was still trapped.

Tinkerbell fluttered up by Emma's side. "Your son isn't like the other shadows in the forest. A part of him still lives in Pan." Emma nodded numbly to whatever it was that the fairy was trying to tell her. She couldn't help but stare up at her son with the desperation that he'd look up from his book and recognize her. He was so close yet so far away from her. She reached up and moved her hand right through his dangling leg. He was just a mere ray of light.

"I guess I'll get right down to the point," Tinkerbell began uncomfortably. "Your son has the only compatible body. If Pan were to inhabit any other, the host would die."

"Then so would Pan," Emma nodded keeping her eyes still focused on her son. "Saving Henry would mean someone else would have to die."

Tinkerbell winced just as Emma turned to read her expression. Her little eyes dropped away from Emma's searching gaze. "I would have to die," Emma mumbled and looked back at Henry.

"This will call for the ultimate sacrifice, Emma Swan. All magic comes with a price and you're the only person that is strong enough to enact such magic. It must be you."

"Strangely enough you're not the first person I've heard that from." She leaned in closer to get a look at what page Henry was reading. The inside of the book was disturbingly blank. "What do I need to do?"

"He'll try to escape as just a shadow, which is why you must make him weak. Disorientate him. You must somehow reconnect with Henry. Call out to him, try to reach out; do whatever you need to do to help your son fight him out. When you feel that Pan can't fight any longer, force him out of Henry's body. Your best chance is to attack him when he is alone."

"No wait," Emma's eyes widened and snapped back at Tinkerbell. "I can't take him down by myself. I've already tried. He's too strong."

"You are the only person capable of facing him. The trick is that you need to believe it. If you don't have faith in yourself, you will never succeed. You do have the power; you just can't be afraid to use it when the time comes." Her bottom lip was sore from how hard she had been biting down on it during the past few days. The reality was hitting her hard. She should have been afraid. No more sugarcoating the reality of the situation. Death was staring her in the face and it was strangely easy for her to accept it. When it all came down to whether it would be Henry or her, it wasn't even a question. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in her decision. Her life meant nothing if Henry was there to spend it with her. "It's okay," she weakly smiled. "I get it."

"If Pan dies, then everyone you just saw back in the forest will be free. The fairies will be free. Some will have a chance to go back to their bodies. The others will go to rest. Even Henry will get his shadow again." Tinkerbell fluttered a few inches closer. She looked at Emma compassionately, "You are very brave, Emma Swan. Henry is lucky to have you for a mother."

"If this is the only way, then I'll do it." Emma turned away from Henry's shadow and looked at Tinkerbell with resolve. "I will save my son."

"You're ready."

"Wait what do you mean, ready?" Before Emma could get an answer, her vision tunneled back into reality. She was not in the sanctuary as she had hoped, but rather a dark damp cave. Though Tinkerbell did save Emma some trouble by keeping her fully dressed, the cave was still at least twenty degrees colder than anywhere else she had traveled to in Neverland. Dense clouds of moisture clouded out from her lips with each heavy breath she took. Small droplets of water dripped into the tide that quietly lapped against the rocky shore down below. The moonlight peaked through two circular holes in the high rock wall and reflected against the moving black water. Emma stood high up on one of the protruding ledges. "Where the hell did you take me?" She muttered nervously.

"Swan." She whipped her head around in search of the source of the voice. The distinct voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone else besides Killian. His voice was gruff and somewhat echoed, which she blamed on the interior of the cave. "Swan, can you hear me?"

"Hook? Where are we?"

"Never mind that, love. Just follow the sound of my voice."

She walked up to the edge of the ledge hoping that he would see her wherever he was. "I'm up here on a ledge. I can't see you. Where are you?"

"Follow the sound of my voice," he repeated. Emma could barely see a foot in front of her. She slowly made her way across the ledge. The floor sloped downwards towards the water. "That's it love, almost there."

"Hook, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me back there. Leaving you alone was stupid and selfish." She felt the rocky wall as she took slow steps down the narrow pathway.

"It's quite alright, darling. I assure you that it's just you and me in here."

* * *

He ran as fast as he could. Though the night was dark, Killian could still make out the distinct trail of Emma's footprints in the dried mud. He couldn't shout out to her in the case that a Lost One was nearby. The last thing she needed was her location exposed. _Damn these branches. Damn this forest... God damnit Swan, she knew better than this. _

The forest cleared, as he feared, and the trailed continued on towards none other than the infamous Skull Rock. His heart dropped and his legs ran faster. The tide was still calming down from the storm earlier in the day, which made it difficult for him to climb over the slippery rocks. He approached with caution, using only his ears to assess the situation inside.

"Hook," he could hear Emma's uncertain voice echo off of the walls. "Hook, where are we?"

"Don't fret, darling. You're almost there." Killian froze in horror at the sound of the imposter's voice. It was the voice he knew all too well from his darkest memories: the same voice that too many of his crew mates had heard in their final moments. _Pan._ Without a passing doubt in his mind, he urgently climbed into the cave. His years spent on the ship allowed him to skillfully and silently crawl up the jagged rocks towards where he sensed Emma was standing.

"I can't see you." The fear in Emma's voice was coming through.

Pulling his hand to the pistol wedged in his belt, Killian slowly looked up from behind a boulder and immediately set eyes on Emma. She was practically showcased by the moonlight that reflected up from the water. She couldn't have been in a more vulnerable spot. Like many of his late crew mates, Emma didn't know where to look to find Pan. He did. His eyes scanned the walls and roof just above where Emma was standing.

"I'm not playing around! Where are you?" Pan blew cover as he brought his hand down to his sheath. He was standing directly behind Emma, blending in with the dark rock formation. The shine of Pan's metal dagger caught the light as he moved it up towards the back of her neck. Emma frantically looked around the depths of the cave. "Killian!"

He shot up to his feet and made his presence known to both Emma and Pan. He pointed the pistol straight at her. "Emma, drop!" He screamed as loud as he could. She fell to the ground in shock just as he mercilessly pulled back the trigger at the boy still standing behind her.


	12. Lost and Found

The bullet lodged deep into the cave wall, grazing Pan's left forearm as he barely dodged the shot. His metal knife clattered onto the stone ground by Emma's hands. She abruptly got back on her feet.

"Henry can feel that, you know." Pan smirked and wiped the small trace of blood from his wound. "You're not making this any easier for him."

"Yeah? Can he feel this?" With one swift swing of her arm, Emma slapped her hand across his face. She tried to give him another hit but he was quick enough to anticipate it. He caught her wrist just inches from his face, though threw it back in shock when he felt his palm burn. He stumbled back into a ray of light, allowing Emma to notice the bright red burn mark trace along the lower half of his jaw. She didn't falter for a second. Just as Pan looked back up at her, she barreled into him and knocked him down onto his back. All of those years as a bounty hunter were finally coming in handy. She expertly pinned both of his hands up over his head in a tight hold. He growled and squirmed but there was no chance in hell he could break loose now.

"How does that feel? Huh?" She yelled. At this point she was driven blindly by her raw hatred and desperation. His skin sizzled and crackled under her grip. The foul odor of burning flesh infiltrated Emma's nostrils. She wasn't using any magic on him; it was her mere touch that he couldn't stand. Pan screamed out shrilly as his cheeks burned red. "Look at me!" Emma took a firm hold of his chin. The lower half of his face sizzled under her grip. He squeezed his eyes shut and shrieked furiously. "Does that hurt, Pan?"

Immediately after he pulled the trigger, Killian set off to the rocks towards the sound of Pan's cries. The boy's furious screams echoed all throughout the interior of Skull Rock. Killian knew that those screams could be heard all throughout the mountains. This is what made Skull Rock such a treasure; the convenient sound acoustics it has in accordance with the Never Peaks. The Lost Ones were likely on their way, if not already here.

Emma didn't let up for a second. Pan's face, Henry's face, continued to crackle and burn under her touch. She had gone mad. There was no denying it any longer. Before Neverland she had boundaries. Burning a child's face, for instance, was beyond those boundaries. Burning Henry's face was unthinkable. Yet here she was charcoaling her son's face into something that would belong in The Phantom of the Opera.

"Henry I'm not letting go of you!" She growled as Pan continued to snarl, kick and roar. She dug her nails into the sides of his cheek to silence him. "You hear me? Henry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from all of this. I'm sorry that I lied to you about your Dad. I'm sorry that it took me so long to believe you about the curse. I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to keep you when you were born. I'm sorry that it has to be this way but it has to be. I love you so much and I always have."

She exerted all her focus into Pan's eyes. There wasn't a spell that she knew to mutter nor was there a trick she knew to do. She followed her gut and sent all her magical force down through her fingertips and into Pan. The boy suddenly let out a new disturbing roar that was lower, louder and far more demonic. She had finally reached Pan's core. Emma knew no matter what she saw or what she heard, she couldn't stop. Not now. Pan reacted by sending his own strength out in an effort to throw her off of him but it didn't work. Emma's strength was coming at him at full force and it was nothing he had ever encountered before. Her eyes burned with tears of fury and wrath.

"Henry you can fight him! You can force him out!" He dug his sharp contorted nails deep into her skin just as he felt his heart throb with a new excruciating pain. It felt as if his heart began to beat fire through his veins. His body quivered and shook with spasms. The pain got worse as Emma's eyes narrowed into his watery gaze. _Get out of my body!_ Pan heard from inside his head. _Get out!_ The fire in his body worsened tenfold, like now his heart was battling to pump thick heavy lava out from his core. His howls turned into cries which then turned into weakened yelps.

Killian didn't register how Skull Rock was infatuated with the revolting odor of burning flesh. He didn't register how two spears, which were thrown at him from the entrance of the cave, nearly lodged into his back. He could only look up and climb as fast as his debilitated limbs could carry him. "Emma," he yelled though not nearly loud enough for her to hear. When he finally reached her level, he was overcome with the horrific sight of a dark shadow weaving out of Henry's body and up Emma's arm. The shadow slithered out from the center of Henry's chest like a serpent, and had its claws sinking into her chest. "No!" He screamed mid-run and bashed Emma on the side of the head with his hook. She fell off of the ledge and hit the water down below with a great splash.

The shadow began to retreat back into Henry's body. "Like hell," he growled. Killian got ahold of the ends of the black shadow and brutally yanked it fully out from Henry's chest. Like a panicked fish out of water, the shadow squirmed in Killian's tight grip. Just as it had done with Emma, the shadow curled around both of his arms and quickly made its way to the center of his chest.

* * *

"Hook!" Emma screamed the moment she came up for air. She hastily swam over to the shore and began feeling for any ledge she could reach. The water was freezing and had sent her body into shock. Not to mention the fact that her skull was pounding and she could taste copper from the trail of blood leaking from her temple.

"Emma," Snow called out nervously. Standing over the bodies of two unconscious Lost Ones, Snow, Rumplestiltskin and Belle were fully armed. She quickly ran over and helped Emma out of the water. "Emma, what's happening? What happened to your head?"

"It's Hook... he's... he's up there!" She pointed up at the ledge as she gasped in air.

Belle nudged Rumplestiltskin and anxiously motioned outside of the cave to figures that were quickly approaching from the shore. Strange sounds erupted from outside of the caves as if there were bombs being set off. Emma could hear the sounds of sharp metal colliding with metal: the sound of sword fighting. "Stay here, Belle." Rumplestiltskin muttered and urgently ran out to meet whatever battle awaited him on the shore.

"Pan's up there with Hook!" Emma yelled as she began climbing the rocks. Snow compliantly followed her daughter up the slippery sharp rocks. "Hook!" Emma yelled again. It was chillingly silent up on the ledge, which was the first red flag. Snow dreaded the worst for him, knowing that Hook didn't stand a chance one-on-one with Pan.

Emma was already kneeling over his convulsing body by the time Snow pulled herself up. His legs twitched side to side as his eyes kept rolling in and out of his head. "Hook!" Emma shouted and tried to shake him out of it. It was too late. She knew what had happened and she knew that by now there was no stopping it. "No! Don't you _dare_ take him from me!" She growled out as tears welled in her eyes.

Emma climbed on top of his waist and shook him by the shoulders. "You can't do this! You can't have him!" She had her hands on both sides of his face and tried to establish the connection again. Using every ounce of strength she had left in her, Emma jolted his body with magical force. It wasn't the same. Pan was buried deep down in his soul. "Damnit Pan, you can't fucking have him!"

His lips parted and it sounded like the air was being pounded out from his lungs. "Emma," he breathed unsteadily. His fearful blue eyes focused into hers for just a moment before they rolled into the back of his head.

Emma leaned over and kissed his lips, leaving his mouth wet with her salty tears. Snow immediately felt a delicate surge travel through Hook's one good hand that she was holding. She studied his face and hoped to God by some miracle what she thought she just felt would be enough. Though despite Snow's desperate wishes, he didn't snap out of it. She knew True Love's Kiss could revive someone from a curse but this was different.

A large throb suddenly pounded out from Killian's heart like a bomb, causing a translucent ringlet to pulsate out of his chest. Just like the breaking of a curse, the ringlet traveled out of the cave and rolled over the entirety of Neverland in a matter of seconds. The bashing of the shore calmed as the light from the moon immediately brightened.

The convulsing began to calm. A shroud of thick black smoke suddenly rose out from his body through his pores. Emma surged out more magic through her hands. This time there was no reaction. Snow looked up and noticed Henry lying on the ground a few feet away, still as stone. "Emma..."

"No," Emma mumbled quietly in between two silent sobs, "this wasn't supposed to happen... not like this. Not him." She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly lowered over him. Painful seconds passed of her crying into his chest. "No, no, no..." Her bloodied hands fisted the fabric of his damp shirt.

Snow rubbed Emma's back at a loss of words. _Really, what could she say at this point?_ "Emma," Snow finally took hold of Emma's shoulders and pulled her off of him. She limply fell into her mother's arms. Snow bit her lip in silence and held Emma closely.

David pulled himself over the top of the ledge and looked up at the horrific sight of Emma's undoing. Snow met eyes with him for a brief second before squeezing out a few tears of her own. "Snow... Emma," he muttered quietly. "What…" His eyes gravely traced over the pirate's lifeless body and looked back down at Emma in understanding. With eyes still stuck on the sight of Hook's limp body, David carefully shuffled around him and knelt down beside the two women.

Snow brushed a hand over Emma's tangled curls, giving gentle kisses over the top of her forehead. Suddenly and silently David's grip around Snow's shoulder tightened. Snow looked up and caught sight of what it was that had set David on edge. A shadow, about the size of a young boy, stumbled up from the rocky climb. It slowly began to approach them. The shadow awkwardly paused once it was just a few feet away. Its head bowed down at Emma with a strange interest. Snow urgently shook her daughter's shoulder.

Brushing back the hair that stuck to her wet cheeks, it took Emma a moment to compose herself enough to look up from Snow's shoulder. "Oh my god," she mumbled as the shadow reached out to touch her cheek. The silhouette of its hand sunk into her hot wet skin. It quickly retracted its hand and stared at it in shock, as if it didn't realize that it was nothing more than a ghost. "Henry?" Emma hiccupped at the figure. It looked back at Emma and then leaned over to get a glimpse of the free corpse lying near the edge of the rocky cliff. The shadow quickly bounded past them and leaped into the pale corpse.

"Henry," Emma mumbled again and ungracefully crawled over to his side. At first there was no sign that anything had changed. A few seconds passed when his hair, which had been manically perked high in the air, fell over his face. Starting with his face, Henry's white skin warmed and glowed back to his natural fair color. The charcoaled half of his face sealed together and healed back to an even complexion. Even his hands, which were also burned, healed. In a matter of seconds, all scar markings and burns had mended. Emma pressed her lips together in a firm line, still trying to hold back anxious sobs as her son slowly came back to life before her eyes.

Henry's right index finger was the first to twitch. His eyes began shifting in the back of his head when suddenly he sucked in a deep breath. His eyes flashed wide open in shock. He was disorientated the second his eyes caught a glimpse of the three faces hovering over his body. David read the situation and held him down before he had a chance to jolt his head up and thrash out his arms.

"Take it easy, Henry. It's us," David spoke calmly yet sternly. Henry kicked and tried to fight his way out of David's strong grasp. "You're alright now. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore."

"No!" Henry squeezed his eyes shut and began to huff out tears. "No! He's going to kill her! Emma! He's going to kill Emma!"

"Henry!" He froze, immediately recognizing his mother's shaky voice. A few seconds passed before he realized that the only voice in his head was his. His breath was panicked and his forehead was moist with new beads of sweat. Emma gripped one of his hands in her own trembling grasp, "Henry." He weaved his fingers through hers. His eyes slowly widened in disbelief.

"Mom?" He mumbled inaudibly. Emma smiled weakly. David let go of him just as he went to jump into Emma's arms. In a matter of seconds Emma was back in tears. Henry kept mumbling "Mom" in between his sobs into her chest. Snow bit her lip as a smile curved up from one ear to the other. David grinned and rubbed Henry's back.

"Henry?" Regina's voice shook with disbelief and joy. He poked his head out from Emma's shoulder to meet eyes with her. Regina stood up from the climb and beamed down at him.

"Mom," he muttered with a weak laugh. Regina ran over and practically fell by Emma's side to grab ahold of her son. Emma didn't want to let go of him. Henry's arms wrapped around both of them; Emma was on one side, Regina on the other. "Mom," he cried into Regina's jacket.

Emma didn't try to suppress any tears. Of course Henry's safety was paramount. He survived. He was going to go home. She had done everything that she set out to do in the first place. Though despite the long months she spent fighting, hunting, tracking, running and surviving, the relief of it all wasn't there. Her gut was sick at the glimpse of Killian's legs lying just beyond the group, still and lifeless. His hook reflected the excited movements of the people that walked passed his body.

She expected this moment to be filled with sheer joy and relief. All Emma wanted to do was to scream and throw up. She felt like a little girl trapped in a nightmare.

All of the dark shadows that had infested the interior of the cave unnaturally dispersed all at once, bringing in more light. Down near the entrance of the cave, Rumplestiltskin suddenly let out a foul scream and dropped to the ground. Emma and Regina gripped onto Henry in case by some disaster Pan managed to survive. David jumped onto his feet and looked over the ledge.

"Rumple? Rumple look at me!" Emma could hear Belle cry out. His course green skin was sizzling and letting out black smog into the air. He kept screaming and screaming. Emma was sure she was going to throw up. David jumped off of the ledge into the water.

Snow pulled Henry onto her lap and blocked his ears. Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. The smell of Henry's burned flesh still hung in the air. The sight of Killian's corpse turned her gut. Rumplestiltskin's screams set her over the breaking point. Emma turned over the edge of the cliff and hurled out the remains of rotten bread and fruit into the water below. Snow tucked Henry close to her so that he couldn't hear or see anything.

The commotion from Rumplestiltskin stopped all at once. "Rumplestiltskin?" David yelled out. "Rumplestiltskin, can you hear me? Belle, I can't tell if he's breathing."

"Rumple!" Belle cried out hysterically. "Come on Rumple, wake up!"

"Henry keep your eyes closed," Regina whispered sternly into his ear. Emma rolled over onto her back and let a few more tears roll down the sides of her face into the roots of her ear. She was lying a few feet away from Killian's body. His head, which had fallen over to face Emma, was vacant of any emotion and expression. There was no sign of Killian or even Captain Hook left. It didn't look so much relaxed as it did empty. There was nothing. Emma bit her lip and felt her empty stomach twist over again.

"Mom?" Henry worried. Snow passed him over to Regina and knelt down to help pull Emma to her feet. Her head was spinning, not just because she probably regained that concussion or because she had just vomited anything and everything that was inside her stomach, but because the reality was sinking in. It was the oh-so-sweet reality that Henry was safe and Pan was dead. It was also the undeniably bitter reality that the one man she couldn't afford to lose had just given all that he had to make it possible.


	13. Post-traumatic Stress

The room felt as hot as a sauna. A single drop of sweat trickled out from the roots of his hair, down his neck and into the sheets. The room was hazed and dimly lit making it impossible to get a good view of what or who was around him. When his mind and memories reminded him of those last few seconds prior to him blacking out, the shock set in. His eyes scoured around the room in a panic until he suddenly caught sight of her. She was already sitting by his side. Her blue eyes bared a melancholy weight as she stared down to their entwined fingers.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin gasped weakly. "You're still here?" She looked up and beamed with relief. Her cool hand affectionately brushed over his unusually smooth cheek.

"Yes of course," she smiled. Still holding his hand with hers, she rubbed circles along the inside of his hot clammy hands. "Where else would I be?" Her brilliant blue irises lit up and sparkled over the dark circles that drifted under her eyes. Her brown curls were loosely pinned back from her face, probably in an effort to deal with the humidity.

"What happened to me Belle?"

Her expression grew tense; the indicators of stress lined in her façade were all too visible. She turned and picked up a silver dagger off of his nightstand. Its curved edges and detailing along the handle were the only recognizable characteristics that the blade had. The flat side of the blade was smooth and now lacked the engraving of his name.

"Belle…"

"Peter Pan is dead. When he left, Neverland was cleansed of all its dark magic." Belle felt his grip tense around hers. His eyes widened with shock, or rather fear. Belle bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "There was nothing anyone could do to help. Your curse was undone in a matter of seconds." He lied there in silence, still trying to process it all. His power, that electric surge within him was silent, nonexistent. Finally noticing the complexion of his hands, he saw that the course impish skin had returned to his natural fair shade. Every part of him felt heavy. There was nothing left besides a reoccurring light throb that came up from his bad leg. Belle swallowed, "Rumple, please don't be angry." Her voice cracked with the lingering trauma of her waiting, uncertain as to whether he was going to survive this or not. He blinked and finally looked back up at her. "You've held on to your power for so long and I know how much it meant to you."

Belle's trembling bottom lip revealed how her composure was inwardly slipping. The sight of those beautiful eyes watering before him washed over any other emotion he could have had. "I'm not angry, Belle. It's just… At that moment when I was sure I was at my end, it wasn't my power that had me worried. You were all that crossed my mind. I'm not ready to leave you." A tear slipped out from the crevice of Belle's eyes and she smiled. "Not after we've only just found each other again."

"Good." She smiled and climbed onto the bed close beside him, "because now I'm not letting you out of my sight." She felt his hot needing breath brush against her forehead. Looking up and leaning in close, she calmed his trembling lips with her own.

He pulled away quick just as a new concern popped into his head. "Henry…"

"Thanks to what the Captain did, Henry survived."

"The Captain?"

She nodded remorsefully, "Hook. He sacrificed his life to save Henry."

He stared back at her with wide eyes, unable to wrap his mind around the news. _Were they talking about the same Captain?_ "He's dead," he repeated to himself. He had always thought the death of the Captain would be like the sounds of church bells ringing in his head. Now that it was all over, he was shocked at himself for feeling a sense of bereavement deep down within him for the fall of one of his oldest adversaries.

* * *

The sun was quick to rise the following morning. Emma had Henry in her tight grip all night. Regina soon felt the effects of losing those hints of dark magic that had stirred within her. Much to her dismay, she was forced to retire soon after they returned to the Roger. Emma and Henry sat out on the deck together in silence, enduring the cold night air. He couldn't stop shaking. While it was chilly out there, Emma had a feeling it had more to do with the trauma lined in his apprehensive gaze. It was obvious that Henry had fallen back on the scarring memories of the torture Pan put him through. His eyes darted nervously into the sky, as if he were still expecting the monster to swoop down and grab him. Emma couldn't bring herself to ask or even mention Pan's name to him. Was there anything she could say to make it better? _Would it help to talk?_ Perhaps later but not now; It was still all too fresh in his mind.

Her thoughts were everywhere at once. She had to remind herself of the treasure that was still alive sitting on her lap whenever her thoughts ventured too far over to the Captain's Quarters and worse, what now lied behind its doors.

David and Snow were the ones that carried Hook and Rumplestiltskin back to the ship. They now stood by the wheel in silence. Their hands were kept warm in each other's grasp. Snow leaned her body against the wheel and peered over to where her daughter was sitting. G_o over or give her space?_ Reading Snow's thoughts, David wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her close. "Leave her be for tonight, Snow."

It seemed that no one knew what to do at this point. There was nothing to be said or done to help the situation. How strange it was that they all could feel so low after accomplishing what they had come to Neverland to do and more.

The sun was peeking out from the horizon of the sea. Henry was able to stop shivering once the sunlight started to warm the two of them. Emma's eyes were fixed on the shifting waves. Just looking at anything on the ship was beginning to hurt. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay on the Roger for much longer. Regina calmly walked out from the door that led down below deck. She sauntered over and coolly sat beside Emma to be close to Henry again. Emma didn't acknowledge her presence, though did feel a sense of relief that Henry had her close. _Maybe she would know how to help?_ Despite her hopes, Regina didn't say much to either of them.

Emma eyes continued to scan over the tide. Her heart skipped a beat when suddenly she noticed the small shimmering ball of light that was skimming over the rolling waves. It flew out from the island shore and made its way towards the ship. As the light got closer, Emma realized it wasn't just a light. It had a body as well. It was Tinkerbell.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again." She grinned as she landed on the railing close to where Emma was sitting.

"Yeah, you got your body back. Everything worked out for you." The bitterness came out stronger than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry about the Captain. Really, I am. Someone had to do it and it just came down to him valuing your life over his own."

God, Emma wanted to scream at her... or better yet go find a fly swatter. She shoved her balled fists into the pocket of her jacket. "Yeah it was just that simple," she gritted. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to deliver these two." She turned and with a flick of her wrist, Tamara and Greg appeared on the other end of the deck. Emma felt bad for them when they were shadows. She might have even been merciful to them if circumstances were different. However given the recent events, they were perfect targets for her newfound agony that had been harvesting in her gut throughout the night.

"No," she growled. "I don't care what they've been through. I'll be damned if they stay the same ship as us. After what they did to Henry, they're lucky I haven't killed them by now."

Henry finally snapped out of his blank stare and looked up at Emma with shock. "We can't just leave them here." Both Regina and Emma looked down at their son in surprise. "It doesn't matter what they did. Leaving them in Neverland would be wrong."

"I'm siding with Miss Swan on this." Regina gave Tamara and Greg sharp, hostile glares. "If they come any closer to my son they'll wish they were still shadows."

"Emma," Tamara interjected. "We were just following orders. I'm sorry that Henry got hurt but it was the only way..."

Emma slowly moved Henry off of her lap and stood. Her eyes widened threateningly, "_You're sorry Henry was hurt?_" Henry tried to grab her jacket to pull her back down but it was no use. Tamara took a passive step backwards. "Is Henry really the only person you regret hurting over the past few weeks or have you already forgotten about your late fiancé?"

"No of course I haven't." She lifted her hands calmly. "What I did to Neal wasn't fair. I know that."

"_It wasn't fair?_" Emma half laughed, half screamed. David and Snow quickly ran down the steps and got between their daughter and her prey. "You killed him! You shot him in the chest and that's all you have to say to me? Try looking my son in the eye and tell him it wasn't fair!"

"Emma calm down," David warned. "You don't want to do this in front of Henry."

Tamara leaned around David in desperation to get through to Emma. "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't you _dare _say you're..."

"Everyone stop." Henry pushed Regina's arms off of him and weakly stood on his own two feet. The adults looked at him tensely as he slowly made his way across the deck. Greg pursed his lips together uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I don't know who they were working for, but I understand why they did what they did. It was never about hurting me, my Dad, my granddad or Captain Hook. They had a mission. Someone had to defeat... Peter Pan." Pan's name trembled off of his tongue like a curse. "I was only just starting to get to know my Dad. There was still a lot I wanted to do with him. Now I'll never get a chance to see him or talk to him again." Tamara's eyes dropped to the floor of the deck. "But he still wouldn't want us to leave them here in Neverland."

"We got the beans back," Greg stuttered. "I don't know what you all were planning to do, but that would be one way we could go home."

Henry turned and looked up at Emma. "Please don't hurt them."

After sitting in silence long enough, Regina stood up. "I'll permit them to come with us on one condition. Once we return to Storybrook, they'll be given one hour to leave town and that'll be the end of it. If I ever see or hear from either of them again, they will receive no mercy from me. And if their employer has a problem with that, then _they_ can personally come pay a visit to my office."

Greg swallowed and looked over at Tamara. She nodded without hesitation, "alright deal."

Emma crossed her arms. "No way."

Snow stood and looked at Emma with desperation, "Emma we have to get home. They can't do any more harm." Emma looked over at Regina though got no reassurance. Regina, to everyone's surprise, had also given in to the temptation of the magic beans.

With Henry's other headstrong mother no longer on her side, Emma knew there was no use arguing. Besides no one on the ship, including her, was about to contest Henry on anything. What he said went. She pushed back her animosity and stormed away from the group. She knew Henry was right. This was the only way they could get back. She also knew she was too screwed in the head by that point to make any rational decisions on her own.

Before she could stop herself, Emma walked straight into the Captain's Quarters by instinct. Seeing him lying there over the sheets gave her another strong wave of nausea. "Fuck," she turned away and stared at the door but couldn't bring herself to leave. Her grip around the iron doorknob loosened. She sucked in a deep breath before turning to get another look at him. She couldn't look away this time. Now, more than ever, she felt so alone and she knew that it was wrong for her to feel this way. Having Henry alive and safe just should have been enough for her.

For the longest time she suffered from the painful supposition that she wouldn't be strong enough to save her son. Now it was replaced with the painful knowledge that she wasn't strong enough to save Killian.

Thankfully his eyes were shut. She knew if they were open she wouldn't see those beautiful stormy blue irises, but rather the whites of the back of his eyes. His lips were parted open and allowed the dust to begin gathering at the base of his throat. Emma took cautious steps closer until she was standing by his side of the bed.

Her fingers reached out and brushed back the stray locks of hair that fell over the sides of his face. He still felt warm. Her thumb slowly brushed over his bottom lip. Emma felt her stomach twist with the memory of how they molded so perfectly against hers. Those were the same soft lips that ghosted over her neck, recited her name like a prayer in the dead of night.

"Hey," Tinkerbell murmured from atop the desk.

"So help me God," Emma snarled without bothering to acknowledge the meddlesome fairy, "if you don't get out..."

"You can hate me all you want, Emma Swan. If the roles were reversed like we planned and you were the one who died, I'd be having the same conversation with that guy right now." She motioned down at Killian. "I really just wanted you to know that in all the years I've known the Captain, I've never seen him so alive than how he was when he was with you. He was a totally different man back then. Thanks to you he died fighting for a legitimate cause." She flew over to his bedside table and peered at him curiously. "Weird, he actually doesn't look half bad."

"Seriously?" Her eyes sharpened like two readied knives. "You have the nerve to come in here and say that to me? After what you just pulled out on deck?"

"All I'm saying is that his heart should have exploded." She hovered over his ribs and unbuttoned his vest a little ways down. "And he doesn't look like a guy with a burst heart. In fact..."

She fluttered down and landed on the center of his torso. Disregarding Emma's horrified expression Tinkerbell pressed her ear against his chest. "Is that a heartbeat I hear?"

"He doesn't have a pulse, I checked. Now get off of him."

"Hmmm no..." she mumbled half to herself. "No, I don't think it wouldn't be something a human would pick up on." She looked up at Emma astonished. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, _what did I do_? I didn't do anything! He died because of me. I couldn't get to Pan fast enough."

Tinkerbell smirked and looked back down at the seemingly lifeless Captain. "Well that's just it, _Savior_. I don't think he is dead."


	14. Messy Complications

"I don't think he is dead," Emma solemnly recited those final words that the fairy had given her.

Her eyes were shut; she envisioned being back in the Quarters, looking down over his body as if he was in an open casket. She remembered how Tinkerbell suspiciously flew off immediately without another word, as if she had some inkling on how she could help. _How the hell was she supposed to help?_ The fairy seemed so aroused by the possibility of Hook's survival but she didn't bother to spare Emma any explanation.

"When she left, I checked his pulse again. I didn't find anything…" Emma trailed off uncomfortably. She finally opened her eyes and looked across the therapist office at Archie, who was sitting cross-legged in his chair with a notebook on his lap. "I don't think he is dead. That's all she told me."

"And what happened after that?"

"We spent most of the last day in Neverland anchored in the bay. Since Tamara and Greg had the beans, we didn't have any reason to go back onto the island. We didn't want to stick around; once Snow checked the ship like twenty times, we were on our way. Regina and I stayed inside a bunker down below with Henry. I don't really know how it went with them. Henry was still wound up in his own head, so Regina and I thought it would be best to distance him from the excitement on deck."

Archie nodded and continued to take notes. "It must have been hard without the Captain there to navigate the ship."

Emma shrugged, trying to come across as apathetic as possible, "David had steered enough times to move the ship where it needed to go. The bean did all of the work. We had… a compass… sort of thing that helped with the in-between."

"The in-between?"

"Yeah like when we were going through the green-spiraling-vortex-thing. I guess Gold helped David with that part; he kept the wheel aligned with where the arrow was pointing. It led us back up into Storybrook's harbor."

"Now this was Hook's compass, I take it."

"No, it was mine. I just didn't really know how to use it. That was more of…his, you know…"

"Navigation was Hook's thing."

"Yeah... so that's it. That's how we got back. That's the whole story." She looked out the window overlooking the main intersection of Storybrook. It was so peaceful; there were barely any cars parked along the side of the road today. Of course, it was a Sunday. Archie politely cleared his throat and commanded her attention back to where it needed to be; her therapy session. _One of many..._

"Well that's your take on it, yes. It's been almost two weeks since you've returned. I know that Henry is still struggling a bit; that'll take time and patience. Your relationship with your parents is still good I take it?"

"Yeah it's been alright. Before all this happened Snow was looking for a bigger place for her and David. I'm not really sure where they're at with that… they'll probably stay in the loft until things settle down again."

"Have you made any progress on the things that we agreed to work on since I last saw you on Thursday?"

"You mean with Neal?"

"I mean with everyone, but sure, we can start with Neal. Have you tried to talk to him?"

"I mean, yeah, he's around almost every day. He's been taking Henry to the stables with David. He's not that great on horseback so they're learning together."

"Is that something you'd like to get involved with?"

"No I… I don't really do horses. The station's been crazy since we got back, so my hands are kind of full. It's good for them though; Henry gets to spend some quality time with his Dad and granddad."

"Has there been any opportunity for you and Neal to spend time together?"

"No," she mumbled uncomfortably. "Things are still kind of tense between us since that talk last week."

"You mean since you told him what had happened in Neverland with Hook?"

"Yeah, he's been okay around me but I can't stand being near him for too long. It's not like my feelings for Neal changed in any way. I still love him… It's just now things are complicated and messy. I don't think he wants to deal with all that on top of what he went through in the Enchanted Forest _and now _the drama with his Dad."

"He went through a rough time too," Archie agreed and continued to scribble words down on his notepad. "I know that Henry has been able to confide in him for support. Have you tried to talk to Neal about what you're going through? It can't be easy to handle all of those feelings on your own."

"I don't know…" Emma crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders, retreating back into a defensive posture. "Me and Neal… we aren't really there right now. I am really happy that he's been so supportive and encouraging to Henry, it's just that I don't want him to think I'm ready to try anything…"

Archie put down his pen and pushed his glasses back into place. "Speaking off the record as your friend and not your therapist, I don't believe he expects anything of you right now. He knows that you're struggling right now, Emma. Everyone does."

Emma chuckled uneasily and looked back out the window. Orange leaves blew through the streets and crunched into mass piles by the sewage drains. The pedestrians that walked by the window down the sidewalks were appropriately dressed in layers of coats, jackets, knit sweaters and scarves. Autumn had come to Maine in their absence.

"Emma," Archie pulled her attention back into the room. "Now that you've seen The Enchanted Forest and you've traveled to Neverland, do you think that it might be overwhelming you a bit? The people and relationships that you've established, I mean?"

"No not really… I mean I guess… obviously there's going to be some shock. It's just that I'm not used to having people always there: constantly caring about what I'm doing or how I'm feeling. I never really had a family growing up and here the family tree seemingly gets more complicated every day. When you add fairytales on top of that, it can get to be a little much."

Archie nodded encouragingly, "Yeah I bet. From what I've gathered so far, Neverland didn't seem like the sort of place that made it any easier for you."

"No," Emma pursed her lips together and swallowed down her next arising thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she mumbled uncomfortably and fluttered her eyes.

Archie sighed, "See Emma, this is what I'm talking about. You can't let your reservations about trust get in the way of figuring through your emotions." _Trust._ She winced and felt the sting from the word. "This office is a safe place for you."

She sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say… a lot happened there."

"Do you think that maybe the reason you're having trouble communicating with Neal is because you haven't quite come to terms with what happened with Hook?"

Emma shook her head discouragingly. "Neal told me that he still loves me. I love him too, but it doesn't feel the same. I don't feel right when I'm around him. I feel… guilty I guess. I'm not like my Mom and Dad. We don't have that perfect relationship. Neal and I have a lot of history and there's definitely still something there, but that spark, just isn't there anymore. There is other stuff going on… other people."

"We are all imperfect human beings, Emma. Your parents have made mistakes. Even me, the uh, the conscience, right?"

Emma chuckled lightly. "You weren't really a cricket, were you?"

"Top hat and all," he grinned bashfully. "I did go by Jiminy Cricket at one point, yes. Though as Archie Hopper, I am aware of the movies, _Disney_ in particular, and the stories that you saw growing up. You got a two-dimensional glimpse of us. The truth is that we're not all that different from you. We may be fairy tale characters, or what have you, but we're also flawed people just like you. There is such a thing as a flawed relationship in our world too."

"I know that I should want to try to make things work with him again. God knows Henry wants me to. I think even my parents want me to open up a bit. I just can't do it; he doesn't feel right anymore. It's not just about him."

"Alright well you've made everyone else's intentions clear, but what about you? What do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter what I want anymore." Her eyes dropped uncomfortably to the floor. "Despite everything that I've been told, who I want still won't wake up. It's not enough that for some bizarre reason he didn't blow up. He's still not here."

"You remember that Dr. Whale promised he'd keep him on life support. There's still a chance that he will…"

"No there isn't," her eyes hardened. It was as if any flicker of hope would burn rather than warm her. She couldn't deal with that empty crap anymore. "They're treating him as if he is in some sort of coma but that's not what's going on. It's something else."

Archie shifted his weight awkwardly and swallowed a gulp down. "Have _you_ tried to wake him up?"

"The first night I did," she nodded numbly, "until my lips went sore. If he were in any coma, my behaving like that sure as hell would have woken Killian Jones up." Pongo stood up and walked over to where Emma sat. He lied back down and complacently rested his weary head over her feet. "People keep telling me to have faith, but…" Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, interrupting her train of thought. This was the third time her phone went off in this session. The other two times had been David. She didn't have much of a problem ignoring his calls. Emma gave Archie an apologetic look before reading the caller I.D.

**Storybrook Medical Center**

"I'm sorry, Archie. It's the hospital so I really should take this… Hello?"

"Mom?" Henry's voice was unsettled. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Archie right now. Why are you calling me from the hospital? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… well… you should probably come down here and see for yourself."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure. Oh, hey, here's Snow…" He trailed off and said something away from the microphone. Emma called out his name several times before Snow picked up the line.

"Emma?"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to bother you during your session with Archie but I think it would be best if you came to the hospital. Don't worry; David and I are with Henry. We called Regina at her office and she's on her way."

"Um sure, if you guys need me. I'm on my way." Emma hung up the phone and looked at Archie with an even more remorse. "Archie I'm so sorry but something is happening at the hospital right now and I guess I'm needed. Henry's involved."

He sighed, "Alright well maybe we can find another time this week to continue this. Please remind David that he's scheduled with me tomorrow morning."

"Yeah sure," Emma nodded with her jacket in hand, already halfway out the door. Thankfully Archie's office was around the corner of the hospital, making it a short run just across the street.

The hospital was quiet enough to maneuver through the halls without difficulty. It was three o' clock in the afternoon which meant Whale was back on duty. Emma kept her eyes out for him and anyone else that would be able to direct her to where her son was. Fortunately, just as she rounded the corner she caught sight of him. He stood close by her parents; David's hand rested on his shoulder. _If everything was alright, then why the hell did David look like he was in "protective parent" mode?_

That was when she caught sight of three more people, children actually, standing near the entrance to the coma ward. These weren't just any children. Though they were no longer dressed in hooded cloaks and didn't seem to be carrying any weapons, there was no mistaking their distinct appearances as anyone else. _Lost Ones._ The tallest of the three boys stood out immediately; he was one of the guards that held her as a prisoner. It was strange to see him now. Unlike before, he stood with a little pep in his step; his face was alit with a sort of enthusiasm that had been previously absent.

* * *

"La Dame blonde," the youngest and smallest of the boys looked up at the taller one. "Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir le coffre si elle n'est pas ici."

"Hush up, Beau. These folks don't speak fancy French like you. Lemme do the talkin'."

Snow grimaced, "He spoke just fine when he tried to shoot me with an arrow."

"Sorry m'am. English 'aint his native tongue. We didn't have our shadows for a long time. We did what Pan wanted us to and talked how he wanted us to talk. When he died the boys were so eager to get talkin' and behavin' like themselves again, I don't think there's an English word left in 'em by now." The other boy raised an eyebrow silently, unwilling to say anything. Beau kept looking around nervously at all of the people in the medical ward. There were so many new faces, _so many adults._ "My name's John."

David crossed her arms, "So out of the three of you, you're the only one here that can actually speak English."

"Yes sir. Beau's a Frenchman. We 'aint sure where Lee's from; he don't talk. I was raised in Georgia. It was during the Fall, 1847 if I remember right, an' I was going on thirteen when Pan snatched me up. Beau and Lee are the strongest of the boys so I brought them along to carry that chest there." He pointed over to the antiquated chest sitting by the door that led into the coma ward. It was large and bulky, reminding Henry of something that would hold buried treasure. Even from John's mere mentioning of it, the chest wiggled and shook. Whatever was trapped clearly wanted to get out.

"We don't need anything else from Neverland," Snow snapped. "We've suffered enough."

"With all due respect ma'am, I think you're gonna want to see what's in it before you go off and dismiss it."

"Alright, well go on. Open it."

John crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head. "Oh no, we can't open it until Miss Emma Swan gets here. We got orders from Tink to give it to her and no one else."

"Henry," Emma called out from a little ways down the hall. A few of the nurses had already pulled out their camera phones and started taking pictures of the three iconic visitors. (As if unwelcome guests weren't new to this town by now.) Emma hurriedly pushed through the crowd and took Henry's hand, pulling him as far as she could away from the three heathens. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Emma Swan," John nodded respectfully. "We mean none of y'all any harm. We've come here on orders from Tink to deliver this here box. She said it was mighty important you don't open it in a room with open doors or windows."

"Why the hell would I accept anything from her?"

"You're gonna want to at least see it." John looked around and frowned at all of the cracked windows and emergency exits. "Maybe not here. What about in there?" He pointed to the Coma Ward."

"There's a window in there but I'm pretty sure that it closes," David answered tentatively.

"Well hell, c'mon then!" John grinned and motioned for the two other boys to help him drag the chest into the Coma Ward. Emma froze and stared nervously at the door they were now opening. She could already see the end of his bed; the indents in his sheets where his feet were.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm coming. Just give me a sec." Snow and David paused when they noticed their daughter's pale face. This was the first time she was going to see him since they got back. With a silent gesture, Henry urged David and Snow to keep going into the other room. _Give him a moment with her alone._

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah Henry, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Hook's in there," Henry finished her thought. "I get it. I was there, you know. Well… kind of. I remember seeing all of it; when he saved you the first time… and then the second time… and then the third time." They both giggled as the mock came out in the little boy's voice. "You don't have to pretend that it doesn't bother you. I know True Love when I see it."

Emma stared down at him in awe. _Is there anything this kid can't pick up on?_ "I don't know if anyone has told you this yet, but it is okay to have feelings for two guys at once… even if it is my Dad and Captain Hook."

"Really?" She bit down on her lip the second the word escaped her mouth. _Seriously, Emma? Did you honestly just ask your eleven-year-old son permission? _

He grinned innocently, "Yeah! The more, the merrier."

She smirked and grabbed his hand, "C'mon kid. If I'm really going in there, I'm going to need your help." They slowly made their way to the door until finally her hand was on the knob and it was too late to turn around.


	15. You Have Me

"It's alright," Henry whispered and gave her another reassuring smile. Emma nodded and pushed the door open. The group had been waiting for her; they watched her expectantly as she gave the 'okay' nod to open the chest once the door had been locked. She kept her eyes focused on the group, not even daring looking over at the hospitable bed. Thankfully Snow and David knew to stand around the bed to obstruct her direct line of sight of the body. "So as it turns out, y'all did end up leavin' a little somethin' behind in Neverland." The two Lost Boys struggled to unbolt the multitude of locks that secured the chest. Emma unconsciously backed into the wall, bringing Henry along with her.

"Just warnin' you folks, he's a bit skiddish. He won't bite nobody. It took us boys all night to get the damn thing into this here box. Tink found him wandering about in the woods all in a huff." John looked up for a moment before returning to the stubborn lock. "Tink says he must have been knocked clean out of his body when Pan did what he did. There wasn't room in there for the two of them, so he rode that blast outta that cave without a thought in his mind." John unbolted the final heavy lock and looked up to the two other Lost Ones, "You boys ready?"

They gave the nods. On the count of three, the boys heaved open the heavy chest. A dark shaded figure leaped up and slammed right into the ceiling of the room. Everyone gasped and backed away as far as the walls of the room would allow. _Another fucking shadow? Really?_

It fell down onto the tiled floor and laid there for a moment. Its arms were long enough to stretch out and reach the legs of the kneeling Lost Ones (obviously not a child). The shadow lifted its head and observed the group of terrified gawking expressions. Its head slowly scanned through the line of faces until it froze on Emma. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the shadow's ominous silhouette of a head stayed focused on her. There was something vaguely familiar about it; being in its presence was unnerving. After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence and stillness, the shadow leaped up onto its feet. Flailing his arms to keep balance, the shadow knocked a nearby metal medical tray off the counter and sent it clattering onto the ground. Once the shadow found his feet after a moment or so, he took a small step toward Henry and Emma.

It was at that moment that Emma looked down and noticed how one of the shadow's hands wasn't shaped as a hand; instead of fingers it had a single curve, a hook.  
The shadow closed in the distance between them. He reached out for Emma, just as Henry did, and pushed his hand through her closest arm. He didn't pull away; he keep his fingers extended through Emma's body as if it was supposed to be some comforting gesture, as if he were trying to tell her not to be afraid, _I won't hurt you_. Despite his gentle nature Emma didn't budge. Her eyes were wide with divergent feelings of hope and apprehension, unsure of how she should react.

Henry's breathing was gradually picking up. His anxiety flared at the all too familiar and horrific sight of another shadow figure. David quickly moved close by Emma's side and reached out for Henry, "C'mon buddy. Let's get you out of here."

"Emma," Snow finally broke the silence in the room. The shadow flinched at the sound of her name.

Emma's lips parted to finally let in a great gasp of breath that she was trying to keep down. The shadow tilted its head to the side in an effort to read her. "Hook?" His name escaped out of her mouth in a barely audible whisper.

"You're facin' the wrong way!" John impatiently yelled at the shadow. The silhouette turned and observed the other half of the room. On the other side of the ward, a machine buzzed softly without a single beep. The stiff white sheets were folded cleanly over the body, unturned and unwrinkled. The shades had been pulled down over the window, though there were still small streaks of sunlight that shined down onto his ghostly white and vacant face. "Hell Captain, you're slower than maple syrup on a cold winter's mornin'! Go on!"

The shadow took tentative steps away from Emma towards the body. He sunk his hand into the frame of the bed, linking his shadow finger to his actual finger. Snow grabbed onto Emma's forearm nervously. The machine set up beside the bed suddenly let out a loud noise indicating a single heartbeat. Encouraged by the electronic beep, the shadow plunged back into his body.

The machine went wild; the red light flashed as it let out an obnoxiously loud alarm. The pulse monitor began to flash with new rising and falling lines. Emma held her breath and paced over to his bedside, hoping to God that this would work. _It had to._ Snow rubbed her daughter's hand and watched Killian's pale skin began to flush. The three boys stood at the other end of the bed and observed with innocent curiosity.

Five minutes had passed of nothing but a lively heart rate and flush cheeks. There was no movement beneath his eyelids; no indication that anything was happening. The group was growing worried. It only took Henry a couple of seconds to regain consciousness. This felt like forever. "Hook," Emma demanded impatiently. There was no response, no reaction in his façade to indicate that he heard her. She grabbed both of his shoulders and lightly shook him. "Wake up!"

"This 'aint right… Tink said he'd wake right up," John frowned.

"Unless…" Snow mumbled in the midst of her thoughts. She looked up at her daughter expectantly. "Do you want to give it another try?"

Emma pressed her lips together tensely and looked back down at him. _What other options did she really have?_ It was the blind leading the blind at this point and she wasn't about to pass off any suggestions. Carefully, she sat down onto the bed beside his limp figure. Pressing one hand over his body and into the plush mattress, Emma lowered herself over him until her lips met his. They were soft and unresponsive. His prickly chin rubbed against hers, giving Emma an ache of nostalgia. She arched her mouth and pressed more insistently against his soft lips.

* * *

As the nostalgia flooded her, a voice echoed in her memory, his voice. They were whispers that came as reassurance to her in the dead of night: reassurance that he'd stay with her. Lying there in that beautiful haven, she had just relaxed her arm around him. Her body was still overwhelmed with the euphoric sensations, the glow of aftersex. Her head was cradled in the nook of his arm. Her eyes were opening and closing. Exhaustion was quickly overcoming the two of them. He stayed awake through it all, brushing a finger along her cheek and whispering soothing words to her that seemed almost lyrical. It wasn't difficult to fall asleep right then and there. She fought it, just to stay awake and enjoy this time she had with him alone. Minutes passed and Emma kept fighting her urge to sleep. He eventually caught on, and with a grin, leaned in and met her fatigued lips.

* * *

She thought it was still part of the memory. It was only when Snow gasped loudly that Emma focused back into reality. His lips were alive and fervently scouring hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her over his body; his lips curved into smile against hers. His gruff voice purred into her mouth, "Emma."

He sat up and made it possible for Emma to straddle his torso. Her tongue pressed deep into his mouth, awakening every last sleeping nerve. Another moment passed before he pulled away and waited patiently to see those beautiful green eyes. She gasped in a heavy breath of air before finally taking the chance to look at him. And there they were; those two beautiful sea blue storms staring back.

"Well gee wilikers," John laughed, "we'll leave y'all to it then."

Snow laughed and grabbed Killian's good hand, "Welcome back, Hook." He pulled away from Emma to smile at Snow. "Thank you, highness. This is quite the welcome," he turned back and playfully kissed the tip of Emma's nose. Laughing back tears, Emma pushed back the hair that had fallen over his face.

Snow took a step back, already watery-eyed with emotion. "I'm going to go fill everyone in. You two just… stay here," she grinned affectionately and opened the door. "John, why don't you and your friends come along? I'm sure you boys are hungry." At the mere mentioning of food, the three boys eagerly rushed out of the room after Snow. The door soon shut, filling the room with sweet silence.

"Henry," he muttered worryingly. "Did the lad make it?"

She nodded, "Yeah he made it home. I think you just scared the hell out of him a second ago, but he's safe."

"Did I not give you my word that he would be?"

She glared at him, remembering her anger. "Why the hell did you do it? It was my responsibility to kill Pan, not yours," she muttered weakly.

"Emma..."

"No, it was my choice. You could have died. You _should_ have died..."

He lifted a finger to her lips in an effort to silence her. "Do you honestly think I would stand idly by and allow him to take your life? Just like that?"

"Yeah," she swallowed weakly.

He leaned his forehead against hers, letting their breaths fall into sync. He chuckled, "I don't think so, love. You have a family, a son… a life full of meaning and importance. I had nothing, not a soul in the world that would mourn my passing."

Emma shook her head and frowned. Warm breaths of life danced against Emma's cheeks, serving as a sweet reminder that he was alive. He was here, with her. "Killian, you're wrong. You have me."

Just saying his name would have been enough. His lips crashed against hers and basked in the spark that ignited in his chest. He leaned back onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him. As they entangled their limbs and continued to indulge the other, Emma heard the words slip out. The simple words were breathed deep down into her throat so the intention would never be forgotten. _I love you. Emma, I love you so much._

**The En****d**

* * *

**Hey readers! I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews, follows, favorites and just for keeping tabs on the story. When I wrote the first chapter, I intended it to be a one-shot. Coming up with an alternative Peter Pan concept was a lot of fun and I had a blast making him into such a twisted villain for you to despise. I'm excited to see what kind of Peter Pan the writers of the show create after writing this. Again, I can't fully stress my gratitude for all the support you've given me!**

**- J**


End file.
